Drawing Days
by BloodyAhrisa x1379
Summary: "Sitting on the side walk Doing nothing cause apparently I'm innnviiiisibleee " "What are you d-doing?" "Singing." "W-why?" "Cause I'm bored. And apparently invisible." "But I c-can see you?" I froze and looked behind me. I saw a small boy standing there. He looked just like a mini Tsuna from KHR. What the hell?
1. Chapter I: Stupid package

**Hello~ Well come~ Anyway I don't own KHR, just my cute Serena and any other ocs I add in. This chapter is boring, but required. This is my first time submitting something. Feedback would be great. You don't have to.**

**WARNING: Language. Spelling mistakes. Grammar. Bunch of other shit.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, or any games mentioned in here.**

**Edit: I went back and redid this chapter.**

**THIS IS A REMADE CHAPTER! I WILL LEAVE ALL ORIGINAL CHAPTERS UP ON QUOTEV!**

**-/-/-/Stupid Line\\-\\-\\-**

A 15 year old girl lay in the snow. She was staring up at the sky in the back yard of her home. She was sick at the moment. What she was doing was not making this any better. The black haired girl breathed out and watched her breath. It was pretty cold outside, yet the girl couldn't really feel anything. When ever she was cold... She would start feeling a strange warmth surround her.

"Serena!" A woman's voice yelled. The black haired girl sat up slowly and looked towards the porch.

"GET THE HELL IN THIS HOUSE!" Serena grinned and got up, making her way towards the porch.

"Hey." -The woman hit Serena atop the head- "Oww.."

"DONT HEY ME! Are you TRYING to get hypothermia!?" The girl rubbed her head and pouted at her mother.

"Sorry..." The woman huffed and moved out of the door.

"Just get inside..." She smiled and shook her head. Serena grinned again and happily walked into the house.

**-/-/-/Stupid Line\\-\\-\\-**

The black haired girl grinned and played the computer. It was around 12:30. She really should have been in school. But she was sick, so she didn't _have_to go. The girl was playing Left 4 Dead 2. It was one of her favourite games, other than Minecraft or Modern Warfare 2.

"Serena, stop yelling..." She barely heard her mother over the sound of her own voice. So she was loud, big deal.

"If you don't stop I'll unplug you!" The teen groaned and looked towards the doorway. Her mother stood there with her arms crossed, short blonde hair and bright blue eyes, along with a vicious temper. There was also spatula in her left hand. The girl wondered what was for lunch. And whether or not she should run.

"Eat something, then GO TO SCHOOL. If you have enough energy to yell at that stupid game then you have enough to go to school." Her mother turned on her heel and walked into the kitchen. Serena pouted and shut her game down.

"Fine..." She walked up to her room.

"What to take..." Serena grabbed her school bag and her school uniform. Something she hated with all her being. Glaring at the thing and trying to will it to burst into flames (Which didn't work). She made the split second decision to grab her I-Pod and I-Pad.

**-/-/-/Stupid Line\\-\\-\\-**

The walk to school was cold and boring. Serena yawned and blew her nose into a tissue.

"Oh look, it's Dorkena!" The black haired girl tilted her head towards the voice. It was Maddison. She had long dyed red hair and hazel eyes. A color Serena was secretly jealous for. Serena smiled at the red-head and her friend. While they may have numbers, Serena was no slack off. She may have taken some self defence classes back then for reasons such as this.

"Hello Dumb and dumber. Enjoying the weather?" The red-head scowled and placed her hands on her waste.

"What are you doing here? Skipping? Didn't think you had it in you dork." Serena smiled lopsidedly and narrowed her eyes. She liked to think that it looked similar to a face Byakuran made in KHR.

"What was that? Are you giving me another reason to punch your face in?" The red-head glared and turned on her heel.

"If you don't remember, I won that battle!" She then stomped off with her friend.

"Yeah, well at least I fought fair." She ended up rubbing a scar behind her neck self-consciously.

**-/-/-/Stupid Line\\-\\-\\-**

_**First**_

**Dream**

"Serena..." I looked around. There was nothing but darkness. I took a breath and walked forward. I could barely make myself out. After what felt forever, I saw lights. Seven to be exact. All colorful. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet. I walked towards them and stopped. They felt warm.

"Serena..." I reached out.

"Serena" just as I was about to touch one.

"SERENA!" My mothers face appeared and I reeled back and away from her. Then I woke up.

**Dream end.**

"You awake?" I glared up at my mom.

"Was that really necessary?" She just smirked and dropped a package onto my lap.

"This came in the mail." I just sighed and set it on my bed.

"I'll check it later. What time is it?" The blonde woman shrugged and got up.

"Hell if I know. I'm going out." I just nodded and got out of bed.

**-/-/-/Stupid Line\\-\\-\\-**

Serena groaned and rolled over in her bed. She ended up laying on something hard. Reaching under her she pulled out her school bag. It had her Math, Power Mechanics ([I Take this class]), and English book in it, along with her drawing books and pencil case that was filled to the brim with pencils, sharpeners, erasers, and other things. She wondered how she was able to carry it everyday...

"'Rena!" Came the voice of her younger sister Shianna. The little girl had their mother's blond hair, but got their father's green eyes. Serena was under no illusion that she was biologically theirs. She knew she was adopted. But she didn't care all to much. At least they loved her.

"What is it 'Anna?" The little girl jumped onto the bed.

"Can you read me a story?" Serena smiled softly and got out of her bed.

"Sure."

**-/-/-/Stupid Line\\-\\-\\-**

It was around midnight. Serena had just finished her homework and studied for her midterms. She was exhausted. Mentally and physically. She laid her head down on her desk and sighed. She still had to do that other thing her mom wanted... The girl looked over her room. It was a mess.

"Why?" She asked no one in particular. Serena got out of her chair and stretched. She groaned contentedly when her back cracked.

Bzzzzz! A vibrating noise came from under her bed. Serena walked over to it and looked under it.

"Huh?" She pulled out the box her mother dropped on her before she left. It was pulsing somehow.

"What the actual fuck?" The girl tugged her sweater sleeves up and opened the small box. She tugged on the taping and opened the flaps. There was a piece of foam over the items. Removing the stupid thing she saw what was under it.

"A pacifier?" She pulled it out, there was a orange ribbon connected to it.

"What the hell am I going to do with this?" She also pulled out a ring. The pacifier looked like one from KHR, but it was dull... Colorless. The ring was more colorful compared to the pacifier. It had a diamond shape to it. Kinda like the unsealed Vongola rings before they were destroyed by Enma. Instead of Vongola on it, it said 'Arcobaleno'. In the middle of the diamond was a silver pacifier, behind that was a rainbow. Serena placed the ring on her finger and grabbed the pacifier once more.

"Wonder who sent me this?" She then threw the silver/clear pacifier into her school bag.

"I should pack for school..." Hooking the bag over her should she started placing her papers into it. Just as she was going to go get her book from downstairs, a light caught her eye. She looked down.

"What the fuck!" Around her neck was the pacifier! Serena dug through her bag and found it wasn't in there. She grabbed at the thing around her neck and tried to take it of. The stupid thing didn't budge.

"How the hell is this-" then there was pain. It was gone as soon as it came. But the pain was way to much, she screamed silently and fainted. The light grew even brighter and engulfed her.

**-/-/-/Stupid Line\\-\\-\\-**

**this is actually my second attempt at making this story. The first one was... Well I didn't like it.**

**Have a nice day~**

**Edit: Fixed some grammar... Only some.**

**Edit 2: Fixed some words and added one or two.**

**Edit 3 : (April 23) Redid this whole chapter... Because seriously? What the fuck was I smoking? Don't know if this one is shorter than the last one? Opps?**

**Note: Sorry about not updating... My schedule (If I even have one) is fucked up. I would have updated before... But things came up. I'm not going to lie. It might take me another month to update this. Shit has been happening in my life. Midterms(I hate school), relatives dying, no internet, Caring for my sibling(s), you know... Life. T_T**

**I'll still do a double update. But for now... Just take this rewritten chapter. I'll be doing some other chapters sometime, maybe after I finish Chapter(s) 7-10? -_-**


	2. Chapter II: Why am I in KHR?

**Some how I'm ashamed of this chapter... But in order to get where I want, this stupid thing needs to be done. Sorry if it's not as good as anyone expected.**

**I dont own KHR!**

**Warning; Grammar, Spelling, Language, other crap(I think)**

**-/-/-/Stupid Line\\-\\-\\-**

Serena sighed and shifted in her sleep. Her bed was unusually hard tonight. After about five more minuets she began to hear birds chirping near her. She opened her eyes and looked around.

"What the?" Then she suddenly remembered what had happened. Serena jumped up and looked at her surroundings. She was in a park. There were people walking into the park and some walking out. Nobody paid any attention to her. There was a glow on the ground. Looking down she spotted the pacifier.

"This is your fault." She bent down to pick it up. Only for it to disappeared and reappear around her neck.

"The hell?!" The thing wouldn't come off. She pulled it as hard as she could. But it stayed where it was.

"You got to be fucking kidding me!" She swore to herself and walked out of the park, stuffing her hands in her pockets.

**-/-/-/Stupid Line\\-\\-\\-**  
**FIRST**

I have no idea where the hell I am. No one will tell me. Hell, no one can even see me apparently. That freaked me out for a while. Then I used it to my advantage and made a lot of people piss their pants.

"Sitting on the side walk~ Doing nothing cause apparently I'm innnviiiisibleee~" Everyone was speaking Japanese. I was happy that I actually learned that language. And not finish it like most of the crap I do.

"What are you d-doing?" I ignored whoever was speaking. I was invisible. But I decided to humor myself and reply.

"Singing."

"W-why?"

"Cause I'm bored. And apparently invisible."

"But I c-can see you?" I froze and looked behind me. This person was actually talking to me? I saw a small boy standing there. He looked just like a mini Tsuna from KHR. I rubbed my eyes and blinked. How did a kid even know the word invisible?

"No one else can though." He blinked his eyes and looked behind him.

"How old are you?" I asked him. He looked back to me.

"Tsu-kun is five." He smiled brightly and sat beside me.

"My name is Serena. What's your name?"

"Tsu-kun's name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, you can call Tsu-kun, Tsu-kun." I nodded and looked up to the sky.

"Tsu-kun!" Mini-Tsuna looked behind him and saw a woman.

"Kaa-chan!" He smiled brightly and got up, running to her.

"It's time to go home Tsu-kun." A woman with long brown hair called. Tsuna nodded and took her out stretched hand. He looked back to me.

"Bye Serena-chan" I waved to him and got up. Nana looked surprised but just smiled. I then walked away to a nearby park.

It's been two days since I got here. I found out I don't get hungry or need the bathroom. It kinda sucks being a ghost. The pacifier glowed a few times, but I ignored it in favor of following random people around. I think some kids saw me a few times. But I doubt it. I sat down on a park bench and leaned back. I was bored, my IPod was dead and I had nothing to do. I also had some serious doubts about where I was. I just didn't want to believe it.

"Serena-Chan?" I looked to my left and saw a small child again. It was Tsuna.

"Hi" He smiled and sat beside me on a park bench.

"What are you doing?" I smiled at his cuteness. I'm surprised he even remembered me.

"Nothing really." He tilted his head and kicked his legs over the edge.

"Wanna play?" I looked over to him.

"I'm invisible, what would we play." He smiled brightly and jumped off the bench. Tripping a little bit but making it.

"We can play on the slide!" He tried to grab my hand. Only to phase through it. He looked so surprised. But ignored it and ran towards the play structure. He waited at the bottom and looked back to me.

"Are you coming?" I smiled and got up

"Yeah."

"Bye Serena-Chan!" Tsuna waved cheerfully at me. I smiled and waved back the went back to the park. This is where I would be most of the time. The past few days were starting to blur together. I would play with the mini-Tsuna or he would ask me a bunch of questions. Sometimes I would forget that this was an anime... I really wished this was just a dream. But i found put it wasn't that one night... This was real. They were real...

It was a normal day. Me and Tsuna would play games, or he would ask me questions and I would answer them. This day seemed different... I just couldn't place it.

"Im tired Serena-Chan..." Came Tsuna's cute voice. I looked down to him and smiled. Wishing to pet his fluffy hair.

"Let's go find your mom." He nodded and walked beside me. Not trying to grab my hand like before, since he knew it would just go through.

It was starting to get late. Tsuna was getting tired. And I couldn't find Nana anywhere. She wouldn't ditch him would she? But then again, we did wander away from the park. Not my best idea.

"Hey look there's the kid. We should take him. The Lion wouldn't find out until it's too late. We can get a lot from the Vongola for this kid!" There were two guys. I was frozen. They were talking about kidnapping Tsuna! What the hell? Had this happened before?

"Tsuna! We need to leave!" I tried to grab him and run but I only phased through him. He looked to me and blinked tiredly.

"Why?" I swallowed the lump in my throat. If it wasn't for me he would be with his mom... I looked back towards the men. If they knew Tsuna was Iimitsu's son... Then they might know where he lives!

"Tsuna I need you to go that way. We're gonna play hide and seek alright. Just remember to stay quiet and wait for me to find you. If anyone else try's to find you run and hide again. Kay?" He smiled and nodded. Running in the opposite direction.

"Where did the kid go?" The men walked around looking for him. I swallowed the lump in my throat and ran over to a bush. Kicking it and making noise. I was only able to touch inanimate objects and plants. But not people.

"he went that way!" They then ran to where I made the noise. I had to keep them away from Tsuna. I had to find a way to get rid of them!

"How the hell am I going to do this?!" I was panicking. They stopped and listened for a moment. I focused. What if I had this stupid pacifier and ring for a reason? Like in those fanfics where they are supposed to protect Tsuna and what not? I'll admit, this sounded stupid. But what else do I have to go on?

"There he is!" One of them whispered yelled. I snapped my head towards the direction he was pointing. There stood Tsuna.

"Tsuna!" "GET HIM!" Tsuna's doe like eyes widened as he stood there. Not knowing what to do. I ran for him. They ran for him. I concentrated as much as I could during that run. I felt something... I then felt light.

"Who the hell is that! Shoot her!"

"Serena-Chan!" BANG! Pain... I felt pain. It hurt so much...

"Are you alright... Tsuna?" I smiled down at him. I made it... My arm was burning. But I made it. Tsuna's small body shook in my arms. I could feel him. He then fainted when he saw my bloody shoulder.

"Who the hell are you!" I looked to the men behind us. They had guns drawn. I held Tsuna closer and glared at them. The ring on my finger burned, in a good way. I felt like I had power. The gasped when they saw the pacifier.

"You think she has a connection to the Arcobaleno?" They spoke in whispers. I stopped for a moment and looked down to my necklace. The pacifier glowed colorful and brightly for a few seconds before fading back to the dull grey color. I looked down to Tsuna and placed him down. I knew I would hate what I was about to do. I knew I shouldn't be doing it or even be there. I knew it, So why the hell did i do it?

"I won't let you or any mafia bastards touch him." They held up their guns and cocked them. I gripped the pacifier and closed my eyes. If I could call its power.. Then I could keep Tsuna safe. I opened them and felt something warm on my forehead.

"Flame user!" I rushed at them. I don't think they even know what hit them. I don't even know what I did. I just knew it had to be done.

I grabbed Tsuna and ran. I ran from there. I couldn't look at what I had done. Tears fell from my eyes. It was to protect Tsuna... All for this one boy..Why did I do it? Why didn't I just knock them out?! Was it worth it? I don't know...

**-/-/-/Stupid Line\\-\\-\\-**

**third**

"Tsu-Kun!" Nana ran into a park. She barely got any sleep last night knowing her child was lost. She woke up early and searched for him once more. Around lunch she saw the news while walking past a video store. Two men had been found dead in a park forest near the one she lost her son. Nothing else was known. She had been so scared. Then she thought she saw a girl holding her son. When she looked again she only saw her baby.

"Kaa-Chan!" He ran to her. She broke out into tears. Nana picked up her baby and spun him around. He had a funny scent on him but she couldn't place it.

"Tsu-kun!" He smiled his bright smile at her and held her tightly.

"Where did you go?" Nana asked worriedly.

"Tsu-kun and Serena-Chan were playing hide and seek. But Tsu-kun got lost. Serena-chan found Tsu-kun and brought Tsu-kun here!" Nana's eyes widened.

"Who's Serena-Chan?" Tsuna grinned and pointed towards Serena. She was standing off to the side a little bit. Nana blinked and looked around.

"I don't see anyone Tsu-kun?" The little boy tilted his head and looked at Serena.

"She can't see me Tsuna." "Why not?" "I don't know" Tsuna pouted and looked at his mother. She just smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Serena is a odd name for a imaginary friend."

"Oi! I'm as real as you are!" Serena exclaimed loudly. Nana however didn't hear her and just hugged Tsuna tightly.

"Let's go home Tsu-kun." The little boy looked back to Serena.

"Bye Serena-Chan!" Serena waved back awkwardly and just stood there. She turned around and starting walking in a random direction. Her arm stung badly, but it had stopped bleeding. She really should get real medical attention. The bullet had went clean through… Something she was glad for, then she wouldn't have to take the damn thing out.

"I am booooreeeeddd! Immmm goooooing craaaazy~ My arrrrmmm issss buurrnning In pain~" Serena sang slightly off key. She ignored the pain in her shoulder and kept walking around. She felt sick... She wanted to cry... And eventually she did.

"Why? Why the hell didn't I just..." Her eyes closed as she clenched her teeth and hugged her self. Tears starting flowing out of her brown eyes. She hated herself. What the hell was she to do? Why did she kill them?

"Hnn. Herbivore." She froze. There was a child in front of her. This time it wasn't Tsuna. But a little boy a bit bigger than him.

"Weak" He said and turned away from her. Serena looked up and stared at the kid.

"Shut your mouth brat!" She snapped at him, his eyes widened and he glared at her.

"Hnn" Serena glared back at him. Who the hell did this brat think he was?

"Quit being a herbivore." The kid said oh so helpfully, he then turned and walked away from her. Serena blinked and watched him go.

"Hibari Kyoya?" She wiped her tears away and started to walk away. Somehow feeling a little better.

"HE CAN SEE ME?!" Serena shrieked and looked back towards where he went. How the hell did he see her?

**-/-/-/Stupid Line\\-\\-\\-**  
**123456765-43203459678765**

After a month of being a ghost, Serena was at her wits end. How the hell was she going to survive here? As a fucking ghost?! The only good thing out of this was she was able to spend time with a chibi-Tsuna.

"Serena-Chan!" Tsuna ran up to her and tried hugging her. He pouted when he phased through her.

"Hello Tsuna." He smiled up at her and walked beside her. He was on his way home from school. Who the hell let their 5 year old kid walk home alone? Serena just shook her head walked beside him. The kid was doing slightly better in his school work, with the help of Serena. She would go over it and get him tips and what not. She was abit awkward with tutoring him at first since that was the first time doing it. But she go over that.

"How was your day?" Tsuna smiled brightly and started talking about his day at school. Serena smiled and nodded along. For the longest while she felt like she should resent him. Because if she didn't protect him she would never have killed. But she threw that thought away. He was just a kid, he didn't know about his heritage. She should blame his dad.

"Your not listening!" Tsuna pouted and stood in front of Serena. She smiled and walked through him.

"Sorry, I got lost in thought. Were here Tsuna." The little boy wined and ran to catch up to her. He saw his house and ran up to the door. He opened it and looked back to his friend.

"Do you want to come in?" Serena smiled and nodded.

"Sure, why not." She walked in after him and he smiled brightly. 'How can he smile so much?' She took her shoes off and placed them by Tsuna's.

"I'm home Kaa-san!" Tsuna ran into the kitchen and greeted his mother.

"Welcome home Tsu-kun~ How was school" He then retold what he was telling Serena. Said girl sat down and watched them interact. Nana was smiling and cooking a lot of food. She hummed to herself and placed things here and there. Tsuna smiled once more and ran to the doorway.

"Let's go play Serena-Chan!" He giggled and ran towards the stairs.

"Don't run up the stairs you'll fall." And sure enough after she said that he fell. Tears welled up in his doe like eyes. Serena just about melted at the cuteness.

"What did I just say?" Tsuna looked up to her and started crying. How Nana couldn't hear was beyond her.

"Come here you..." Serena looked back to the kitchen and saw Nana away in wonderland. With heavy focusing she picked the boy up and walked up the stairs. She opened the door with a fish on it and walked in. After setting the boy on the bed she fell to the floor.

"S-Serena-Chan!" The little boy jumped off the bed and ran to her. She suddenly felt very tired. Maybe using the stupid pacifier wasn't such a good idea. Actually using it was never a good idea. Stupid thing always sapped her energy away.

"I'm fine Tsuna." The little boy sat beside her as she lay there. After about a few minuets she sat up with some difficulty. Giving the boy a smiled she leaned on the bed.

"That just happens when I use this pacifier, I'm not used to using it to touch things." She thought back to the first time she used it. She saved Tsuna, found somewhere safe, and promptly passed out. Compared to that time this was fine.

"Can we still play games?" She looked up to the kid and smiled.

"Sure." They ended up playing games till around seven O'clock.

"Tsu-Kun! Come downstairs!" Nana's voice rung through out the house.

"Okay!" The fluffy haired boy got up and ran towards the door. He looked back to Serena and gestured her to follow.

"Don't run this time." He nodded and walked down the stairs carefully.

"Dinner is ready Tsu-Kun!" Nana set food down on the table and twirled around. She was just so happy. Then a knock came.

"Answer the door Tsu-kun~" She sang and set more plates on the table. Tsuna nodded and got off his chair and ran to the front door.

"Hello? W-Who are y-you?" Came his cute voice. Serena walked over to see who was there. She froze. Iimitsu and the Nineth stood there. she sucked in a breath and shakily walked back into the kitchen. The thing she didn't notice was a pair of eyes watching her.

"Iimitsu!" Came Nana's excited voice. Serena went past Nana and walked up the stairs past the two men. Tsuna looked to her then back to the blonde man named Iimitsu.

"Serena-Chan!" He ran towards the stairs and climbed up them. Iimitsu blinked and looked to Nana for a answer.

"Serena is Tsu-Kun 'imajanary' friend." She smiled and gave her husband a kiss. He then introduced her to his boss.

**-/-/-/Stupid Line\\-\\-\\-**

"Serena-Chan?" Tsuna walked up to where Serena was sitting on his bed.

"What's the matter?" She looked up and hugged herself.

"That blonde man... I... I don't like him." Tsuna tilted his head. He then climbed onto the bed and sat beside her.

"Who is he?" Serena was about to speak. Until the door banged open.

"Tsu-Chan!" Came an annoying and obnoxious voice. Serena felt a vein popping. She wanted to throw something at his ugly mug.

"HIIIEEE! W-WHO ARE YOU!" Tsuna shrieked and tried to hide behind Serena. Unfortunately Iimitsu couldn't see her.

"What?! I'm hurt Tsu-Chan! I'm your Tou-Chan!" Tsuna gulped and looked around Serena.

"Tou-Chan?" He furrowed his small eyebrows and stared at the blonde.

"No your not." Iimitsu wasn't expecting that. He fell to the ground and looked at Tsuna heart brokenly.

"Wahh?" He then ran downstairs to tell Nana.

"That was eventful." Tsuna looked up at Serena's face. She smiled and got up.

"How about we play soccer?" Tsuna smiled brightly and jumped off the bed.

"Okay!" They then went downstairs to the backyard. Tsuna grabbed his favorite ball and started kicking it around the yard. They then started a game. Serena stood by the fence and blocked balls from the 'net'.

"Here!" He kicked it to Serena.

"You need to kick it harder to score a goal!" She said in teacher mode. She was teaching him soccer when they would play. Tsuna for some reason liked it. This went on for a while. Tsuna would try score goals on Serena and she would tell him what he was doing wrong or show him how to do it.

"Good job Tsuna." He smiled at the phrase and sat on the ground. He was panting from playing.

"Tsu-Kun was awesome! Right Serena-Chan!" She just smiled and nodded. Iimitsu and the ninth were now watching Tsuna. They looked like they were talking about something.

"I'm going now Tsuna. Be good for your mom Kay." The little boy nodded and smiled. Waving to his friend.

**-/-/-/Stupid Line\\-\\-\\-**

"Who was that girl Iimitsu?" Nono asked the blonde. Said blonde just looked at his boss weird.

"What girl?" Nono sipped his tea and looked Iimitsu in the eye.

"That Serena girl." Iimitsu laughed and patted his boss on the back.

"Don't worry, Nana said it was just an imaginary friend. It'll pass." Nono however wasn't convinced. Just who was that black haired girl?

**-/-/-/Stupid Line\\-\\-\\-**

Tsuna continued to play with his ball when Serena left. He imagined Serena blocking his attempts at goals, and getting some past her. He was so into it he never noticed the dog from next door come into the yard. Until the ball bounced off the wall and hit it. The dog growled and looked like it was going to bite him. And against what Serena told him. He screamed and cowered away.

"Are you sure this is the right choice Nono?" Nono nodded and a flame lit up on his finger. Tsuna stared at it amazed. Something in the little boy was telling him to stop the man. But he ignored it. Something Serena told him 'not' to do.

"This is for the best." The next thing Tsuna could remember was waking up in his bed. His Kaa-San sad and no dad or grandpa.

"Tsuna! Come open the door!" Serena had went back to the Sawada house the next day to check on her little friend. Tsuna was in his room. He was staring out the window, looking for something. Or someone?

"Tsuna!" Serena tried again. But it was like he couldn't hear her. She furrowed her eyebrows and walked up to the tree. Climbing up she jumped onto the windowsill. She tapped on the window. Tsuna's eyes widened and he opened it.

"Serena-Chan!" He threw the window opened and looked out again. Serena felt him phase threw her. Unlike before where it felt normal. This felt different. Colder...

"Tsuna?" He looked around and sunk.

"Where are you Serena-Chan?" She went into his room and sat on the bed.

"You can't see me?" She spoke in disbelief. He sat beside her unknowingly.

"What... Why can't you see me?" Tsuna's eyes teared up.

"So Kaa-San was right? You weren't real?" Her breath hitched. But she was real.

"Tsuna?" He laid down on his bed and covered up.

"I'm real Tsuna... Please... Please see me..." She had no idea how much she was relying on this little boy. Relying on him for comfort. Relying on him to keep her sane. Why couldn't he see her?

"I'll miss you... Serena-Chan." The black haired girl got up and kneeled by him.

"I'll miss you to. Tsuna." She focused on her lips and kissed his forhead lightly. She then went out the still open window and left. She didn't know where she was going. She just had to leave.

A week... He hasn't been able to see me for a week. I've kept an eye out for him and tried to talk to him. Tried to get him to see me. I've even tried the damned pacifier! But the stupid thing didn't work and just stayed useless. I sighed and curled up against the tree. What the hell was I supposed to do?! I tried so hard till I just tired myself out.

"I wish I wasn't a fucking ghost!" I clenched my teeth and punched the tree. I was mad. So very mad. Then I was sad. I felt like crying.

"I wish he could see me..." Then I fell asleep. Not noticing the stupid rainbow colors engulfing me.

**Haha, hello~ I've updated. I write these on my IPod cause i'm lazy and the computer sucks! So any mistake made might not be found right away. When I get a new hard drive ill go back and edit what ever chapters are already posted. So for now just bare with it. Oh and by the way, Tsuna... The way I am going to portray him is... To me it feels stupid. But in a way I like it. So just 'try' to bare with that when it comes. If not then, oh well. This story is for fun and for my entertainment. I really enjoy messing with Serena for some reason~**

**This chapter might not be that good. I'm still new to this. I was stuck on a part of this chapter. But I got through it. Also... The next chapter might not be that good... I think so anyway. But I do have plans for this story! I wrote parts of future chapters with the way I made him and it fits! If I can just get past these first boring ones! Oh! And I like switching from third to first... And back and forth... I'll try to keep it in just one of them most of the time. I also just really want to skip to later chapters... I'll try to make it so that it doesn't seemed rushed. No promises though. My IPod really loves using auto correct on me, and I don't see it till way later. Have a nice day!**


	3. Chapter III: Filler

**This is more of a filler chapter. Since I'm lazy... I have chapter three about... Maybe half way... I don't know... I did have it done but I re-read it and stated changing a bunch of shit... So now I have to go through it all or it wont make sense... Anyway have this short chapter...**

**-/-/-/Stupid Line\\-\\-\\-**

**Day one:**

Serena walked around the park area. She could touch inanimate things if she really wanted to. Nobody could see her. Which sucked. SO when she found out she could touch things. She got an idea to freak people out. She also found out she could faze through things if she tried hard enough.

"Hehehehehe..." The black haired girl walked into a coffee shop and picked things up. She was feeling devilish today. So she threw some of the food and pastry's around. People were yelling and saying things about there being a ghost. Serena just laughed. She then went back towards the park. Where she sat on the sidewalk and sang off key.

"What's that noise Kaa-Chan?" Nana just shrugged her shoulders and stopped at a store to buy something. The small child Tsuna followed the noise. It was a girl singing. That was when he first met the Rainbow Pacifier holder. Serena was happy that someone could see her. She was also super shocked that there was a mini Tsuna. So she realized she was in KHR... But just didn't want to believe it.

**Day two:**

Serena woke up in the park. She slept on the park bench. It was uncomfortable. But she didn't really care. Taking out her Ipod she played some games on it, as well as taking pictures. They looked cool. The pictures taken from her world were still normal, and not anime-fied. The pictures taken here were all anime-fied. As well as herself. She got up and decided to explore. Later that night she realized that she couldn't feel hunger. And that she didn't need the bathroom... She then concluded that being a ghost royally sucked.

**Day three:**

That morning she woke up to her pacifier glowing. It didn't really bother her too much. So she just ignored it and got up. Tucking the small thing under her shirt. Serena then decided to follow around random people and see what they did... Kids ran around and played as she followed random people. Somehow finding her way back to the park. For a moment she thought some kids had seen her. But they didn't...

"I'm bored..." Sitting down on a bench she wined to herself. Her Ipod had died and she was having some serious doubts about where she was. But she just pushed those thoughts down. She met Tsuna again that day.

**Day Four:**

This was... This was a hard day for Serena... She had witnessed some one get killed. She cried... Cried so hard. She couldn't even tell anyone who had done it. No one could see or hear her. She seen kids be bullied. She couldn't help them... That day just wasn't her day... They later found who killed the woman. But Serena didn't feel any better.

**Day five:**

While still sad about what had happened, she was happy... Tsuna's smile was just so contagious. He was the light in this dark world. And she wanted to protect it.

**Day ten:**

The past few days were filled with laughter from the child Tsuna. Serena was happy. She started to forget about what had happened and moved on. The days started to blur by. She would forget about being in an anime sometimes. And she wished she would just forget and have a normal life... Well as normal as a life a ghost can have.

**Day Twenty:**

She had killed someone. Two someone's. It was awful... She felt sick to her stomach. Wanted to puke. Wanting to cry. She did cry. Cried so much... Her eyes hurt from all the crying. So she stopped. Pushed her feelings back. As long as Tsuna was safe... As long as her light was safe... Serena curled around the boy. He was shivering. They were on the far end of the park. Far away from where she had killed those men.

"Serena-Chan?" The black haired girl smiled down at Tsuna.

"Go back to sleep..." The kid nodded and fell asleep instantly. Serena felt herself starting to cry again... It wasn't his fault... It's not his fault. Not his fault he is related to the mafia... Not his fault his own father doesn't know how to protect them... She hoped Nana was alright... Serena then fell asleep. Having nightmares about what she had done.

**Day Twenty-One:**

She met a mini Hibari... Twice... Once after she killed... And a second time later. Not really knowing it was him until way later... Both times... She really needed to pay attention to things. But she felt somewhat better. Even if just a little bit. She put a smile on her face and watched as Tsuna played in his yard. He asked her some questions or asking to play. She would answer them and play sometimes. For now she was sitting out. Her arm was sore. Super sore. It was bandaged, not very well might I add. She was also in Nana's clothing. She managed to throw her's in with Nana's somehow and put on some of Nana's without the older woman knowing. Tsuna smiled. Completely obvious to Serena's inner turmoil. Something she ignored and pushed away.

**Day Forty-One:**

Serena was crying... Tsuna couldn't see her. The one thing that held her together. That kept her somewhat sane... Couldn't see her... She was so sad... So fucking mad. She had an Idea of what made Tsuna stop seeing her... But she didn't know for sure.

"I wish I wasn't a fucking ghost!" It hurt... Everything hurt. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. Not noticing the pacifier shine brightly... In her eyes all she saw was a pale grey... It looked like a flame. Something about it called her. Tired... She felt tired. So she let go of the dream and went into a black void... Nothing... She saw nothing, felt nothing, heard nothing... Just... Nothing.

**-/-/-/Stupid Line\\-\\-\\-**

**Chapter Three is coming... Don't know when but it is~ This was just for fun and so you guys get a... Grip, feeling, whatever about what Serena was doing a little bit. Meh...**


	4. Chapter IV: Ass-hole Tsuna?

**Here is the long awaited (not really)chapter three/four! Hmm... This chapter was annoying to write... Anyway, onwards!**

**-/-/-/Stupid Line\\-\\-\\-**

**Warning: Language, Grammar, Spelling, usual crap**

**-/-/-/This Line Sucks\\-\\-\\-**

"Hey, why is there someone sleeping on the ground?"

"What are you talking about? There's no one there?"

"Haha, must be my imagination."

I opened my eyes and looked around. I felt warm-ish. Getting up I stretched and walked out of the park. Something didn't seem right. I just couldn't place it.

"Why are some of the streets different?" I spoke to myself. Shrugging it off I went the way to Tsuna's house. Just cause he couldn't see me doesn't mean I won't check on him. I walked up to his house and looked at it. Was it me or did it look older?

"Houses can't look older." Looking up at Tsuna's window I spotted it open. I climbed up the tree and jumped in. Rolling to soften the landing.

"HIIIEEE!" I jumped up. Was something wrong?! I looked around for any danger and relaxed when there was none.

"W-Who are y-you!" I turned to Tsuna. And froze. WHY THE FUCK WAS HE OLDER! THE LAST TIME I WAS HERE HE WAS FIVE FUCKING YEARS OLD!

"Me?" I pointed at myself dumbly.

"W-who else?!" He demanded. Which surprised me, really.

"Smith Serena. Nice to see you can see me again Tsuna." I felt so happy. You have no Idea how happy I was to see him. How happy I was he could see me. I smiled brightly at him. Waiting for him to say something. Then the boy blinked and pointed at me.

"How do you know m-my name!" My smile faltered... I put my hands behind my head. 'He doesn't remember me?' I then grinned and leaned in a bit. Maybe I could play around with this for a bit.

"Cause you told me~" He blinked and shook his head.

"I would remember t-telling some one with a weird name like Smith Serena!" I schooled my face. Why did it sound like he was making fun of me?

"Now get out of my house before I call the police!" I straighten myself and placed my hands in my pockets. What the hell was going on? He sounded like he thought he was above me me or something. Like he was making fun if me...

"You really don't remember? I mean sure it's been like what, eight years. But still... You really don't remember me?" I spoke softly at the last part. I didn't bother with his new found assy-ness, I'd bother that later.

"No I don't! Now get the hell out of my house!" I sighed and scratched the back of my head. Why was he acting this way?...

"Fine, fine." I then jumped out the window and into the tree. Then I jumped to the ground and looked up. Tsuna glared at me from his window and shut it.

"What the fuck just happened?"

**-/-/-/Stupid Line\\-\\-\\-**

I walked around Namimori. I was still a ghost. And I was very confused. Why was Tsuna acting like that? What happened to shy, caring, cute Tsuna?

"I happened... This is my fault... What the hell did I do to him?" Asking myself was getting me nowhere. I heard a voice somewhere behind me.

"You're the girl I saw in the park earlier!" A happy voice broke my thoughts.

"Huh?" A arm slung over my shoulder. Or would have if it didn't phase through me.

"Haha, y-your a ghost?" I looked at him and stopped. 'Yamamoto Takeshi' my mind told me oh so helpfully.

"Did you need something?" He smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"I guess that makes sense now. Your a ghost so you can just sleep anywhere! Hahaha!" I looked up to him. He was taller than me. A lot taller.

"Do you know Sawada Tsunayoshi?" The question came out on its own. He looked surprised for a moment.

"Yeah, Sawada is a cool guy to be with sometimes. He's in my class and the captain of the soccer team. Why?" I stopped. 'Captain?'

"Childhood friend... But he doesn't remember me." Yamamoto stopped.

"You knew him when you were kids?" I nodded.

"I checked on him earlier. But he seemed like a jerk to me. What happened to him?" Yamamoto stopped and looked ahead.

"I don't know. One day Sawada was all kind and nice. Then the next he was different, and hanging out with Mochida-Sempai." I stopped and looked ahead as well.

"Thank you for telling me." He smiled and nodded.

"Sure thing!" I waved and walked a different way. I had a kid to discipline. Somehow I felt like Reborn when I thought that... I don't know if that's a good thing or not...

**-/-/-/Stupid Line\\-\\-\\-**

"What the hell are you doing here!" I smirked at the glaring Tsuna.

"Watching your practice. What else?" I tilted my head and asked innocently. He grit his teeth and turned away from me.

"Go away." I smiled and sat on the bench.

"I'll go when ever I want too~"

**-/-/-/Stupid Line\\-\\-\\-**

third

Tsuna was at his wits end. This Serena girl wouldn't stop bothering him. And wouldn't stop pointing out his mistakes or his teams mistakes before him. He ignored her. Everyone seemed to be doing it. Soon everyone was gone and they were the only two there.

"Lesson Time Dame-Tsuna" Serena spoke seriously. On the inside she was laughing, she had always wanted to say that. But due to her old life (that she was pushing to the back of her mind) she was never able to. Sure she cosplayed as Reborn... But she was never able to find a Tsuna cosplayer...

"One: You don't treat your seniors like shit." She focused on her pacifier and felt her body become solid. It seemed easier. She went behind him and kicked him down. Placing her foot on his back. She was a bit mad at him. Since he was now older she could take that anger out the way she normally does to people who piss her off. Well... The ones she knew she could get away with anyway...

"OWW! What the hell!" Tsuna was beyond confused. One moment this girl was being annoying and saying stupidly silly things... Next she is all serious... There was a change around her. Like a wave. A wave came and something about her changed.

"Two: Arrogance is a stupid thing to have. Get rid of it." She pressed harder making him fall to the ground.

"Get off of me you psycho!" He tried pushing her off but it was no use.

"Three: Choice in friends. Don't be friends with players and dicks!" She kicked him again, Tsuna grit his teeth as he was flipped onto his back. She then placed her foot on his chest.

"Four: there is no four. I'm just pissed you don't remember me." She took her foot off and walked in front of him.

"I'm disappointed in you Tsuna. What happened to the cute five year old who wanted to be a giant robot?" He froze and snapped his head up to her.

"How the hell?" Serena sighed and turned.

"It's no use I guess. Whats the point of trying if you don't even remember me." She looked over her should once more and walked away, slowly letting the power go. Feeling her body become ghost like again.

**-/-/-/Stupid Line\\-\\-\\-**

Once out of sight and outside the gate she fell to the ground. Letting the exhaustion that came with using the pacifier out. She didn't want him to see her like that. Serena grit her teeth and leaned against the wall of the school gate.

"For trespassing and attacking a student. I'll bite you to death." Serena turned her head and saw metal come. Throwing her arms up to block her face she felt nothing. When she opened her eyes she saw that the tonfas just keep phasing through her. She was relieved that they couldn't touch her like normal, she figured it had something to do with using the pacifier. The black haired boy was getting irritated. Serena looked around and saw people looking at him weird.

"People think your crazy hitting nothing." And once more her mouth decided to speak on its own. The boy stopped and glared at everyone. Serena shivered at the aura he was emitting, she was happy that she was a ghost for once.

"What are you" He demanded. Serena scratched her cheek and got up slowly. Wondering how to word it to Hibari Kyoya.

"Apparently a ghost." He glared at her, obviously not happy about her answer.

"How can a 'ghost' attack a student." His eyes narrowed.

"Cause I have this?" She asked... Holding up the pacifier. Not really expecting anything. Hibari however froze. Serena guessed it was cause Fon had one. How he knew Fon she didn't know.

"... Hnn" He put his tonfas away and glared at her once more.

"Are you strong?" This Hibari was slightly different than she expected.

"No" Serena spoke bluntly. Hibari looked irritated once more and turned away.

"Next time I catch you here... I'll bite you to death." The blacked haired girl took that as her cue to leave. So she did. Slowly... Still exhausted and tripping over herself every once and a while.

**-/-/-/Stupid Line\\-\\-\\-**

"I'm the home tutor. Reborn." Tsuna glared at the baby in front of him. First that stupid girl now this?

"I don't need a tutor!" He yelled at the baby. His mother 'tsked' and lightly hit him on the head.

"Now, now Tsu-kun. With the grades you are getting I thought you needed one. I know soccer takes up most of your time... I really want you to do good in help him Reborn-Chan!" Nana spoke happily. She then went back to the kitchen to cook dinner.

"Let's go Dame-Tsuna" Tsuna glared at the baby and followed it up the stairs.

"Don't call me that!" Only to receive a kick to the head.

**-/-/-/Stupid Line\\-\\-\\-**

"I'm going craaaazy~ Causse I aamm so boreddd!" One thing Serena liked to do was sing off key to annoy people. But since people couldn't hear her she was just annoying herself.

"Hey! Ghost girl!" A black haired baseball playing boy ran up to her. The black haired girl stopped and turned to him.

"Hello again." He smiled and stopped beside her.

"Did you talk to Sawada yet?" Serena nodded. Looking at him questionably.

"how did you know I wanted to talk to him?"

"Lucky guess, haha." He spoke to her a bit more before he stopped.

"I didn't get your name.. I'm Yamamoto Takeshi!" He held his hand out.

"Smith Serena" She focused on her hand and shook his.

"You can touch things?" She nodded and put her hands in her pockets.

"If I really want to." After talking some more, mostly about baseball, they parted ways.

**-/-/-/Stupid Line\\-\\-\\-**

"Let's dance to music and sing a song altogether~" Serena sang, for once not off key. She was ecstatic! While playing around with and tiring herself out she found out she could charge her IPod with lightning flames. So she was listening to PARADE. Signing along while staking a stalker. Right now Reborn was following Tsuna as he did what ever it is he does.

Reborn knew she was following him. Just didn't call her out on it. Soon... He would do it soon, and when he did she would be gone.

"HIIIEEE!" Serena took a peak at what was going on. Tsuna was hanging upside down from whatever Reborn was making him do. She laughed quietly and snuck away. Not noticing any traps around her.

**-/-/-/Stupid Line\\-\\-\\-**

"None of my traps were triggered." Reborn was hoping that the girl would be caught in his traps. But unfortunately the girl walked right passed all of them unharmed. She is either a very skilled girl or just very lucky.

**-/-/-/Stupid Line\\-\\-\\-**

"ahahaha!" Serena laughed like a maniac when she saw Tsuna running down the street in only his underwear. She felt to the ground clutching her sides, not noticing her pacifier fall out of her shirt or the baby that landed beside her. She froze when she felt a gun to her head.

"Who are you." It wasn't a question. She looked at him from the corner of her eye. He was as serious as COD players... That's a shitty explanation... I prefer Minecraft... So as serious as stealing diamonds from other server players... Fuck it I suck at things like this. You get the idea right?

"Smith Serena." He cocked his gun.

"Why are you following Dame-Tsuna?" Serena wondered how the gun was even touching her head.

"Cause I want him to remember me." How she could be so calm she didn't know. Reborn removed the gun but still kept it pointed at her.

"Where did you get that?" This time his voice was somewhat curious. But still deadly.

"The mail." Click.

"No I'm serious. I got it in the mail one day. When I touched it the damn thing glowed a minuet later and teleported me here." Reborn didn't know if he should believe it or not. But for now decided not to blow her brains out.

"I'll let you live. For now..." Serena just nodded and sat up.

"By the way, what happened to Tsuna?" Reborn smirked and tipped his hat down.

"Go find out."

**-/-/-/Stupid Line\\-\\-\\-**

"And that's when I found you confessing your love to that Koyomo chick~" Serena was enjoying the look on Tsuna's face. She was purposely saying her name wrong.

"It's Koyoko!" She just laughed as he tried pulling out his own hair.

"Would you just go away! Why are you even here!" The black haired girl slung an arm around the brunets shoulders. She noticed she could use her power more easier lately.

"So you don't run away from fighting Movhida." He threw her off and stomped down the hall.

"It's Mochida!" Serena just laughed and followed after him.

**-/-/-/Stupid Line\\-\\-\\-**

"Stupid Reborn! Stupid Serena! I don't want to fight Mochida!" Tsuna leaned on the sink in the boys bathroom. Surprisingly Serena didn't follow him. She didn't know what privacy even meant.

"BOO!" Serena jumped through the wall, scathing the poor distressed brunet.

"HIIIEEE!" She just laughed and ran away.

"GET BACK HERE!" He chased after her, not noticing where she was leading him. Tsuna wondered how the hell she could go through walls... That really distressed him and freaked him out. But his rage was in the way. He really hoped Reborn couldn't... That baby was worse than that girl...

"Get back here you-" throwing the doors open he found himself in the gym. People were standing around watching him.

"So you decided to show up after all, Pervert." Mochida stood in the middle of it all. Tsuna then saw Serena on the other side. Giving him a thumbs up before disappearing through the wall. Tsuna swallowed the lump in his throat. He could beat Mochida if he really, really, really tried... But... Crap. Who was he kidding? He never beat Mochida at Kendo before. What's so different about now?_'I really should have known she would lead me here...'_He really didn't want to do this...

"The winner of this matches prize is. None other than Sasagawa Kyoko!" Tsuna froze and glared at the smug Mochida. The dark haired boy knew about Tsuna's spat with her. The girl herself was frozen in shock. She snuck a glance over to the brunette. Seeing his expression she gazed down with tears brimming her eyes.

"Mochida... You know I-" "Shut up Dame-Tsuna! No one cares!" Tsuna glared hard at the dark haired senior.

Kyoko felt Hana's hand on her shoulder. She looked up with teary eyes and smiled at her. Hana sighed and rubbed her back. She looked over to Tsuna and frowned.

**-/-/-/Stupid Line\\-\\-\\-**

"Hehe... That was fun." Reborn looked to the black haired girl sitting beside him. He had his Leon gun out and ready to shoot Tsuna with the dying will bullet. The girl beside him was just laughing at Tsuna and making fun of him.

"If you want him to remember so much why are you acting like this?" He wondered. Serena stopped what she was doing and stared down the the brunette.

"I have no idea. I just act like this when I'm pissed off about shit..." She shrugged her shoulders and looked to Reborn.

"By the way... Why did Tsuna freeze up like that when that Kyoko chick was announced as the prize?" Reborn looked over to Serena. He wondered why he even kept her alive. Was it because she looked like _'her'_or because of her pacifier and ghost-ness...

"He said things to her... That he never should have. And now he feels guilty." Reborn tilted his fedora and watched as the girl looked back down to the battle. She really did look like _'her'_...

"What did he say?" Reborn looked back down to the match. It was unfair. Mochida was cheating.

"..."

**flash back**

Tsuna was walking down the street. He sighed and swung his bag over his shoulder. It felt nice not having Reborn around. The boys thoughts wandered around. Going anywhere. They somehow came to before he and Mochida became friends. Before he made the soccer team... Before... This. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head. He was glad Mochida approached him that day. If not... He would have been Dame-Tsuna for the rest of his life.

"Tsu-Tsuna-kun!" The boy stopped and turned. Sasagawa Kyoko was running up to him. The girl he was madly in love with. Of course he would never say that... He couldn't say that. He didn't want to be in love with her... Not after what she did.

"Sasagawa-chan?" The girl smiled brightly and stopped beside him.

"You can call me Kyoko you know..." She blushed and looked down. Tsuna scowled and looked away from her.

"I know. Did you need something?" Kyoko blushed bright red and starting stuttering.

"Well... I... I was wondering... If you..." He raise an eyebrow and glanced at her. Her face bright red and contrasting against her hair.

"WOULDYOUPLEASEGOOUTWITHME!" Tsuna stopped walking and stared at her. She was an even deeper shade of red and staring at the ground. He was shocked. That was the last thing he thought she would say.

"What?" They were a few blocks away from the school. Kyoko took the silence as a no and started to tear up. Tsuna had no idea what to do. A part of him wanted to laugh and say yes. The other wanted to say no and laugh in her face. He was conflicted.

"I... I'll think about it..." She smiled and nodded. The girl than ran ahead of him and towards the school.

"Confess you love for her Dame-Tsuna." The boy jumped and glared at Reborn.

"Go away kid." Reborn pulled out his Leon gun and aimed it at the boy.

"Die." Shooting Tsuna in the head with the dying will bullet.

_'I don't want to die... I should has confessed to Kyoko... NO... I cant... Not after... I should tell her what I really think about her!'_

"REBORN! TELL KYOKO WHAT I REALLY THINK ABOUT HER!"

**flash back end**

"He told her how much he despised her. How he never liked her. He said things... He said something he should never tell anybody." Serena turned to Reborn and tilted her head.

"He told the whole school how she acted to him. What she did to him." This got the dark haired girl curious. Just what had Kyoko done to Tsuna?

**-/-/-/Stupid Line\\-\\-\\-**

Tsuna sighed and laid down on his bed. He had become friends with Kyoko... Something he was happy for... But something felt off. Like he was missing something. What it was he didn't know. For now he was gonna just be happy that Kyoko decided she wanted to be friends with him again after being such a ass to her. In a way... He was sort of thankful to the annoying girl for this. He was also glad she finally apologized for what she did back then. He was still mad about it. But he was willy to get over it. After all... He loved her.

"Your welcome~" Spoke a voice. Tsuna yelled and jumped up and out of bed. The annoying girl sat in his window.

"I'm not 'that' annoying. You just haven't gotten to see the real me is all~" Serena smirked and twirled around her Ipod in her hand. In it had pictures of the cute child Tsuna. She didn't plan on showing them to him... Yet...

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Serena just laughed and sat on his bed.

"I'm tired~ So I'm borrowing your bed~" She then preceded to fall asleep... No matter what the brunette did he couldn't touch her or even wake her up... Which added to her freakishness... Something in him felt like this was familiar in a way... He just couldn't pin point it...

**-/-/-/Stupid Line\\-\\-\\-**

_**"****Wake up... You need to wake up!" **_A male's voice called out. Serena opened her eyes and looked around. There was a burning forest... The fire was strangely pale greyish...

_**"****Serena! Come here..."**_Getting up and following the voice she found a clearing. In it was a woman with black hair just like her. She looked much older and had pale green eyes. The freaky thing was... The lady looked just like her.

_**"****You need to control your powers! In order to do that you need to touch the flames. If you don't you might -!" **_The woman's voice cut out. She was still speaking... But Serena just couldn't hear her.

_**"****Be careful Serena..."**_The woman closed her eyes and vanished. The world around her started becoming darker. The flames of grey brightened and got closer to her...

_**"****What? What is this? Who was that?" **_The flames were in a arms reach. She reached out. Only to be pulled back by someone. Shocked by the persons touch she pulled her arm back and spun around.

_**"****I wouldn't do that yet... You have no control over them." **_Serena turned to see who it was. All she saw was a cloaked figure. It was a male.

_**"****Don't ever use this power... For both your sake... And everyone around you." **_And just like the woman, he disappeared.

**-/-/-/Stupid Line\\-\\-\\-**

"Serena" The girl opened her eyes and looked around. She was still in Tsuna's room.

"Reborn?" Getting up she looked out the window. It was night. For once she didn't have a nightmare... But the dream was also strange.

"Where is Dame-Tsuna?" The girl looked over to Reborn.

"I just woke up... How should I know?" Reborn just stared blankly at her and jumped out the window. Serena just yawned and fell back asleep.

**-/-/-/Stupid Line\\-\\-\\-**

"Are you sure?"

"Yes... I am positive." A man with a chequered hat smirked at a cloaked figure.

"Find her and bring her to me." The cloaked figure bowed and disappeared in the mist. The man with the chequered hat just smiled.

"So you actually got my gift... Serena Smith."

-/-/-/Stupid Line\\-\\-\\-

"Hello! Wake up already! Get out of my house!" Serena woke up to the oh so caring voice of Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Shadddapp! I'm sleeping." The boy just glared at the girl and started swearing under his breath. Surprisingly Reborn was nowhere to be seen. The girl sighed and sat up moving flames around in her body randomly. It made her wake up more and forget about her dream. It was weird... She didn't want to remember it for some reason.

"When the hell are you gonna leave?!" Tsuna glared at her from his door. The girl just smiled and got up.

"When ever I want~" Pulling her black hair into a pony tail she sat crossed legged on his bed and tried feeling the flames again. This time directing them out of her body. Tsuna just stood there and watched. He was shocked by how she could use them with ease. He could only access them in dying will mode...

"How are you doing that?" The girl stopped and looked to Tsuna.

"Honestly?... I have to idea." Tsuna scowled and turned around going down the stairs.

"What ever."

**-/-/-/Stupid Line\\-\\-\\-**

Reborn walked into Tsuna's room and saw Serena sitting on the bed rolling cloud and sun flames in her hands. He raises his eyebrow and jumped next to her.

"How can you do that?" He wondered. Only experienced flame users can use flames outside their body without a medium... This girl said she had only started using them actively. He wouldn't be surprised if she can use them all.

"Hmm... I just do it." Shrugging her shoulders she stopped and looked to Reborn.

"Did you need something?" Tilting his fedora he looked her over. She seemed to sense that he wanted to say something. Just like... Never mind.

"I told the others about you." She didn't seem surprised. Reborn continued when she didn't say anything.

"The other Arcobaleno would like to meet you." Serena however... _'WHY THE FUCK DID HE TELL THE OTHERS! I mean sure I'm weird and they don't really know much about me... But really. Why the hell did he... Fuck, I don't want to meet them. But t the same time I want to...'_

"Okay?..." He nodded and walked out of the room. "Follow me." Serena nodded and walked after him. Only to be cut off by a cow child.

"I've come to kill you Reborn!" Serena immediately turned around and walked back into Tsuna's room. _'Ass-hole Tsuna, fine. Arcobaleno, maybe. Lambo? Fuck this shit!'_She then proceed to jump out the window and run down the road, away from the Sawada house.

**-/-/-/Stupid Line\\-\\-\\- -/-/-/Stupid Line\\-\\-\\-**

**Yay! Chapter three/four is finally done! I just got the computer back and I was able to work on it! If you find any grammar or other crap please let me know so I can fix it. Also, if things in this chapter don't make sense tell me... I did this chapter a bunch of times to try and fix all the crap I added and make it make somewhat sense... But I might not have got all of it.**

**I've also started going to school again! I'm so happy! I just hope I can get over my people problem... I suck at being around people... OTL **

**Thank you for the favourites/follows and all the reviews! It makes me all happy and giddy inside. Lol, sorry if this isn't that good... But again. This is for ****_'my'_****entertainment. Have a nice day!**


	5. Chapter V: Memories

**Warnings: The usual. You also get to find out what really happened the night Serena ended up in KHR. I just finished this Nov 26, 10:42 PM. So I have not read through to find any mistakes yet.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. If I did... Who knows.**

**-/-/-/Stupid Line\\-\\-\\-**

Serena sighed happily and just relaxed in the hotsprings. Yes. She was at a hotspring. Being invisible had its quirks. This was the only one she enjoyed. The black haired girl looked around and saw random women and girls alike. They all talked and just enjoyed not being a ghost...

"I hate you all." She then turned around and got out. Some people noticed the water movement but didn't think much about it. Serena got dressed and left right away. What she didn't know, was that a girl with pink hair saw her.

**-/-/-/Stupid Line\\-\\-\\-**

**Dream**

"_Serena!"_A girl with blonde hair yelled out her name. Serena looked around but saw nobody. She was surrounded by nothing but a dark forest.

"_Help me!"_The girl ran forwards into the forest. She felt her lungs burning. Serena used her Ipod as a light source. But that was barely enough to see past her arms.

"_Why? Why wont you help me?!" _She ran forward and found herself in a house. A house she hadn't seen in months. Freezing in her tracks she slowly looked around. The house was dimly lit and gave off an ominous feeling. Serena turned the way she was facing and walked into the living room. Her home... Her home was making her scared.

"_Why... Why did you do this to us?" _Right in the middle of the room was her sister. Her cute little sister, with her short blonde hair just like their mother. Her bright green eyes now dull and lifeless.

"Shianna?" Serena could barely hear her voice. The little girl walked towards Serena. Her face becoming clearer. It was marred with burns... The once unmarked face was now covered in varied burns. Some parts worse than others.

"Shianna?!" Running to her sister she pulled her towards her body and shined the light on her. Shianna made no moves. She merely fell to the ground and sobbed.

"_This is your fault... all you fault..." _The black haired girl froze. "What?..."

"_I hate you..." _Serena looked at her sister's face and screamed. Her sister's face was gone. It was just a skull. Her whole body turned to nothing but bones and pieces of burnt flesh, with maggots infesting what little flesh was left. Serena crawled away from the girl and just stared with teary eyes.

"_I HATE YOU!"_

**End Dream**

Serena jumped up from where she had fallen asleep. She was at the pond. A place she hadn't visited since Tsuna was five. A place she forgot about... She forgot she used to bring Tsuna here. She forgot... How did she forget? The time they caught butterflies? The time they saw baby birds fly for the first time... The time she cried her heart out when the situation had really sunk in... How in the world had she forgotten those? Something then clicked in Serena's head. Something she wished hadn't.

"_YOU KILLED US!"_A voice screamed in her head, the voice of her sister... And that dream.

That night. That night... She screamed and blacked out... Or so she thought.

**Flash Back**

Serena screamed... It was so painful. She screamed once again but this time silently and blacked out. The first thing she heard was her mother yelling over her.

"Serena!" Her sister was crying and yelling for her mother from somewhere. "Serena!" Came her father's voice. It sounded far away...

"Wake up! Stop what your doing and wake up!" Serena opened her eyes and saw her mother. They were in Serena's room. "Serena!" Her mother hugged her and said something.

"Please stop. Please you need to stop!" The girl looked around her room and saw it ablaze. There was a silvery fire all around them. The girl got up weakly with the help of her mother.

"What... are you... talking about?" She said weakly. Her mother cried out and moved from Serena.

"Mom?!" The silvery fire was covering her mother's whole arm. It spread fast. Covering her whole body in mere minuets. Serena had no idea what was going on. She reached out for her mother, only to be burned by the silver fire. Her mother was screaming in agony.

"Annabella!" A man burst through the door and froze. He screamed and ran to his wife.

"I knew it! Your a monster!" Serena backed away from him as he screamed at her and tried to help his wife. He touched the flame and was set ablaze as well. Serena cried out as he lunged at her. His screaming deafening her.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Serena ran out the knocked down door and hit the hallway wall. The flames covered the fallen door and went out into the hallway. The black haired girl ran down the stairs and to the living room. When she reached it she screamed out to her sister, noticing the caving in ceiling. Her sister was just standing there crying.

"SHIANNA!" The ceiling had clasped. The little girl's screams scaring the fourteen year old. Serena ran to the fallen ceiling and tried to hep her sister. Her mother's and father's screams were slowly dying out. He little sister's had already stopped. Serena reached for another chunk and ended up touching the silver fire. She screamed and stumbled away from the pile. The fire crawled up her arm and to the rest of her body. She screamed until it stopped. The pain just stopped...

"Is anyone alright!" A man's voice came through it all. When Serena opened her eyes she saw ashes. Her house was no more. The only thing in her vision was a man running right past her.

"_Wait!" _She tried to grab him, only for her hand to phase right through him... Serena backed away and looked around. People stood on the sides and others rushed in to help. The silver fire was no more. Serena tried talking to people. But no one saw her. The girl fell to the ground in shock. Why? Why had this happened? Was she a ghost? Why wasn't she going to heaven or hell?

**"So... You are the one I was sent to get?"**She looked up and saw a man in a dark cape with purple markings on it that glowed slightly.

**"Your human body has been eradicated. This will make my job that much easier"**She remembered his touch on her forehead and a indigo flame. Having no strength to push him away, she just sat there.

**"Do not under any circumstance use that flame. Or what happened here will happen again."**They then disappeared in a flash of bright white light.

**Flash Back End**

Serena had no idea how to react. She felt like crying and denying everything. She felt like swearing and killing something. She felt... Scared.

"Smith-Chan?" The girl looked over to the side and saw Yamamoto Takeshi. He looked concerned as he walked over to her.

"What's the matter?" She had to idea what to think. One moment she was just merrily having fun and just living her life out as a ghost. The next... She remembers all this...

"Are you all right?" She wasn't alright. She was miserable. Serena had no idea why he was there at that pond, but didn't question it. She just burst into tears and sobbed, she just sat there and sobbed. Takeshi, having no idea what to do, just sat beside her and said comfortable things, trying calm her. Unconsciously she used her flame and held onto him. She was solid again.

**-/-/-/Stupid Line\\-\\-\\-**

After the crying incident, Takeshi and Serena became closer. She could talk to him about anything. He would smiled and tell her everything was going to be okay. She didn't really know how they became friends right away. Maybe it was because they clicked, their love of sports, or just because of nothing. All she knows is that they became friends.

"Bye Serena-Chan!" The black haired girl waved the boy goodbye. She smiled a real smile since this whole ass-hole Tsuna thing. It's only been like what? A few days? A week? She should really start keeping track.

"Serena." The black haired girl looked to her left and saw Reborn and Tsuna. The brunette was grumbling and out right glaring at her.

"Reborn." She didn't bother acknowledging Tsuna. She knew it would piss him off. She's been about pissing him off more than getting him to remember lately...

"There is a volley ball tournament today. I want you to come watch." Serena stopped and stared at the baby. Shouldn't Lambo have come sometime AFTER this? The girl shook her head and declined. Tsuna sighed in relief and turned around.

"Good riddance." He got a smack on the head courtesy of both Reborn and Serena.

**-/-/-/Stupid Line\\-\\-\\-**

"Gyahahaha!" A small black haired cow ran around the house as Serena watched in amusement. Tsuna however was not amused. He was yelling at the child and chasing him. Reborn was nowhere to be seen surprisingly. Serena hoped that he gave up on the Arcobaleno thing. But she didn't count on that.

"GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID KID!" Lambo just laughed and ran under Tsuna's legs, making him fall to the ground.

"GYAHAHAHA! You can't catch me!" Serena smirked at the kid and got up. She still didn't like Lambo at all, but if he likes making Tsuna miserable then maybe she could 'try' play nice.

"I'm leaving now Dame-Tsuna~" The boy glared at her and didn't see Lambo throw a book at him. The black haired teen just smirked and left out the door.

"LAMBOOOOO!" "GYAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**-/-/-/Stupid Line\\-\\-\\-**

The next day was boring. Serena had nothing to do. Bugging Tsuna was getting boring now that he started getting used to ignoring her. She sighed and walked around. What would she do today?

Lately she had been thinking about the future. She didn't want any part in it. But for some reason she had a feeling that she would be in it whether she wanted to or not. So, her solution? Get someone to train her. Serena could ask Reborn. But he didn't like her that much. Or so she thought.

"What the hell am I going to do?" The black haired girl continued walking down the street, just letting her feet guide her anywhere. She had no idea where she was going exactly. But for now she didn't care. The only thing on her mind was training. How would she do it? Who would help her? Then her mind wandered to the Arcobaleno. The meeting was bothering her. Would they like her? Hate her? What would they say, what would SHE say? Just what would happen?

"Trespassing is against the rules." Serena turned her head and saw no other than Hibari Kyoya. She was at Namimori Middle school.

"I'll bite you to death." Serena just sighed and walked into the school, going right through him. Hibari froze and glared at her. The black haired girl just smirked and held in her snickers. Having a ghost go through them is not a nice feeling to have. Almost like your being possessed, but just without the possession.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." Hibari placed his weapons aside. The sun bared down on them as they just stood there.

"I wanted to ask you to train me." Hibari merely raised an eyebrow.

"?" Somehow she knew what he was saying, even without words.

"I want to become stronger. And think, you actually get to beat me up for once." She had no idea why she said that, or why she even asked him to train her. Hibari grinned wickedly and motioned her to follow him. He really must not like her if he's acting like this... For some reason, Serena had a feeling that he wasn't going to be training her... More like beat her up. This was going to be bad... Very, very bad. _'Why am I doing this?!'_

_(No one can have all seven flames at once. It's just not possible.)_

**-/-/-/Stupid Line\\-\\-\\-**

**Sorry about the short chapter. I couldn't think of anything to write. I'll start the next chapter soon... Hehe, what did you think about what happened? By the way, there is a reason Serena is the way I write her. You'll find out later... When I actually get to writing those parts... -_-**

**Omg, I was depressed after I got my report card and just couldn't bring myself to write... All my marks were 90+, except for my English and Home Ec.(My lowest was 76. To me, that sucks. To others... Maybe not.) Fml... I got over that quick, so now I can focus on this and other things. I'm also making CHAPTER covers! I'll be posting those up at deviantart and Tumblr later... Or when ever. I also don't know how to use Tumblr well... By the way, did you notice what I did at the bottom? I'll be putting small bits of information at the end of some chapters. ;]**

**Anyway, now that I'm down talking about myself. I wanted to ask you guys something. ;) I was wondering what you guys think or want to see in this, or who Serena should be paired with later on? Or if she shouldn't be paired at all? PM me if you want to ask, or just comment. Just keep in mind, **I might not use them**. By the way, I might start replying to the comments next chapter! :D Hope you all have a good day!**

**PS, If you see any mistakes in grammar, can you tell me? I have a habit of spelling things wrong, even with spell check... I also have a habit of overlooking things.**


	6. Chapter VI: Regrets

****Warning: I have no idea... Grammar, spelling, other things. This is also a (very) short chapter, I'll make the next one longer, I promise! You also need to remember I add things one day, and take them out the next to add something different. (I need to stop that) So if anything doesn't make sense somehow, can you tell me? There are a few places in this where I did something, then added something completely different... Just a heads up. (Hopefully there's no non-sense in this...)****

****Disclaimer: I don't own KHR and I never will.****

****-/-/-/Stupid Line\\-\\-\\-****

"Serena-Chan!" Yamamoto Takeshi came running down the road towards the Sawada house, since that's usually where Serena was when she wasn't running away from training or just goofing off.

"Takeshi?" The girl had just shut the gate and was walking down the street to go see her torturer/trainer. She was never one for formalities... Never. Now that she thought about it.. How the hell did she know Japanese?

"Are you doing anything later?" The boy slowed down and walked along side her.

"I'm going to go get my ass kicked? Why?" Takeshi grinned and rubbed the back of his head.

"There's a baseball game later today, I was wondering if you wanted to come watch?" Serena stared at the boy for a moment before she looked forwards again.

"If I'm not unconscious, then maybe." The cheery boy laughed and said his goodbyes. Something about getting ready for practice. Serena just sighed and winced. Her body was still sore from a few day backs. She knew training with Hibari would be bad... Now she was paying the price. She was however, glad that Reborn didn't bring up the Arcobaleno again, wishing that he would drop it, but knowing him, he would probably never forget about it.

"FML..."

****-/-/-/Stupid Line\\-\\-\\-****

"Hnn." Hibari left the roof, along with a panting, beaten, and almost unconscious Serena. The girl groaned and sat up slowly. Her body really hurt. She was also very tired from being solid for so long. The time she could stay solid for was only five minutes. But that was good. It was also increasing the more she trained with Hibari. On her first day... It was only like two minutes...

"... I hate this." Serena got up to her feet and walked to the door slowly. Her body was protesting, even in ghost form... She could still feel the pain of training. Eating or sleeping, no, training... Yes...

The girl slowly made her way off the school grounds and towards the Sawada house. She had been avoiding it since she started training with Hibari, preferring to stay at the park. Serena sighed and stopped once she was outside. She wondered what to do, it had been almost a week since she last stepped in this house. Something Tsuna was probably grateful for. The girl grinned and straightened her posture.

"Let's get this over with..." She then opened the door and walked up the stairs. Once at Tsuna's door, she opened it, only to find no one here...

"..." She wasn't going to complain, after all, she really needed to get some rest before Takeshi's baseball game.

****-/-/-/Stupid Line\\-\\-\\-****

"Why the hell is she here?!" Came the caring voice of one Sawada Tsunayoshi, Serena stirred in her sleep. The boy glared at the figure before stomping out of him room. He had just gotten back from Yamamoto's baseball game, that Reborn made him go to, everything went wrong somehow and Tsuna wasn't in the mood to deal with the annoying girl.

"Tsu-kun, your friends are here." Nana poked her head up the stairs, calling out to her son. Tsuna just grumbled before going down the stairs. Since when did his 'friends' ever come to his house?

"HEY SAWADA!" The boy's eye twitched. In the door stood Sasagawa Ryohei. The boy greeted Tsuna loudly before letting himself in. Nana was happy that Tsuna was starting to bring friends over. Tsuna, not so much.

"What are you doing here?" Keeping the annoyance out of his voice, he watched as the older Sasagawa pumped his fist into the air.

"I EXTREMLY FORGOT!" Tsuna glared at him and dodged a attack. Reborn stared at Tsuna. The boy, realizing what just happened, backed away into the wall. _'What the heck? Since when could I tell he was attacking me?!'_ This was bad... Last time he accidentally dodged Reborn's attack... He shuddered and ran up the stairs as fast as he could. Repeating one thing in his mind.

_'crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap'_

****-/-/-/Stupid Line\\-\\-\\-****

Serena groaned and looked at the ceiling of the room she was in. She groaned again and sat up. Laying in a hammock to her right was Reborn, who was being creepy and watching her.

"You're finally awake." Serena looked at him and started getting out of bed.

"How long was I out?" She stretched her body, it didn't hurt anymore.

"All day." The girl froze. She looked Reborn in the eye. He was serious. She then turned to the window and saw the moon out.

"Fuck... I missed Takeshi's game..." She felt bad, but she did tell him she might not make it... Didn't make her feel better though. Tsuna chose that moment to walk into the room. He glared at Serena, said girl was ignoring him.

"When the hell are you leaving?" The girl looked over to him and tilted her head.

"When ever I feel like it." Tsuna grunted and stood there.

"Can you get the fuck out of my room, I actually have school and want to sleep." Serena glared at him. Since when did he swear?

"Why are you such an asshole to me?!" He returned the glare right back, what Serena noticed was that his eyes changed color for a moment. She shook her head and glared at him once more.

"Why the fuck are you so persistent!" She glared harder. Willing the illusions to come out. Some thing she was getting increasingly good at. Tsuna backed away slightly but held his place.

"J-just go away already! It's bad enough I have a baby as a damn tutor! And he messed things up with me and Mochida! Because of that I had to fight him!" Serena crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at him.

"That's your own fault. Your the one who ran up to Sasagawa in your underwear. Screaming on the top of your damn lungs, "****REBORN! TELL KYOKO WHAT I REALLY THINK ABOUT HER!******!**" Like a fucking ass." He winced and crossed his own arms.

"And I never would have done that if it wasn't for that damn bullet!" Serena just laughed and walked closer to him.

"Get used to it ass-wipe. Cause whether you like it or not. I'm staying" He grit his teeth and turned around. Running away from there as fast as he could. For a moment Serena felt bad. Maybe.. She should leave?

"What am I thinking..." She sighed and started walking towards to park. _'Maybe it would be better for both of us if I just left?... What the hell is wrong with me today?_'

****-/-/-/Stupid Line\\-\\-\\-****

Tsuna sighed and looked out at the small pond. Most people didn't even know about this place. Him and his imaginary friend used to go there a lot when he was five. It was his friend that got him into soccer. Something always told him that they were real. But everyone told him other wise. One thing he wished was that he remembered what they looked like. Or even their name. His mom was of no help, when he asked she would get a distant look then nothing. Like she didn't know what he was talking about. So he gave up.

"I used to come here a lot you know..." Tsuna jumped and whirled to the voice. Serena stood there. The brunet glared at her from his spot. She had been thinking about everything up until then. Nothing was going right with her there. It was best if she just left. Where she would go? She had no idea.

"What does that mean?" He asked angrily.

"I used to come here a lot with a five year old boy. He looked up to me a lot back then. He was like a little brother.." She looked out to the water. Getting a far away look in her eyes.

"I never wanted to leave his side. His innocence was just so pure. I felt like I had to protect it..." Tsuna stood up and glared at her. She made no movement signalling anything.

"He was so cute and kind. It didn't matter who it was he was talking to. He would smile at them and make their day whether they wanted it or not. He was the sky... He embraced all... Even without knowing..." A tear came to her eye. Wiping it quickly she spun on her heel.

"Then one day a man came over and sealed away his flame. And he stopped seeing me... For weeks I tried to get him to see me. I tried so hard, until I tired myself out... And fell asleep... Hoping to wake up and find him able to talk to me again." She looked to Tsuna's surprised face.

"And in a way he did... But he doesn't remember me. And is a complete dick." She stated bitterly and started walking away.

"I'll leave you alone... Just take the mafia thing seriously. Or you'll get hurt... I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that happened. Cause of me... Your so different... It would be my fault if everything is thrown off..." Mumbling the last part she started to pass the tree line.

"Good Bye... Tsunayoshi." Staring wide eyed, Tsuna stood there for a long time. The girl he had been a dick to, just described his childhood. Just described the one thing he wanted to forget...

"Serena?" His voice was so low. The day he wanted to forget. The day he stopped seeing his friend... Things started clearing up.

"Serena!" Voice getting louder he ran out of the trees and towards the direction she went.

'Don't leave! You just came back! Don't leave!' His inner child yelled. He felt all the memories rushing back. Making him feel light headed. He remembered the time she first showed him soccer. The first time she helped him with his homework. The first time they met... And the day she got hurt protecting him...

"SERENA!"

****-/-/-/Stupid Line\\-\\-\\-****

****MEMORY****

Blood ran down her arm... She was bleeding... Tsuna felt faint. Why was she bleeding? What happened? Tsuna ran over to her form. He stopped frozen above her. In her arms was him. He was a child. She said something to the guys who shot her. Child him was looking glossy eyed at her. The words were warped, he couldn't understand them.

"_**Arcobaleno**_?" That was the only word he caught. Serena placed child him down and looked to the guys. She glared and stood up.

"I never let you or any mafia fuckers take him." The pacifier glowed brightly. Tsuna couldn't watch any more. He closed his eyes and willed himself out of those memories.

****-/-/-/Stupid Line\\-\\-********\\-****

"Dame-Tsuna!" The brunet opened his eyes and found himself in his bed. How did he get there? Looking to Reborn he slouched and lowered his head. Serena was right... He was a dick. How did he not know who she was? The one person he wanted in his life... Gone.

"Listen when I'm talking to you." WHAM!

"Reborn!"

****-/-/-/Stupid Line\\-\\-\\-****

Serena watched from a near by roof. She stood up and dusted her pants off. She then proceeded to jump from roof too roof(like a ninja, only with more tripping and falling to death involved), too get away from there. Thinking about what happened.

"SERENA!" His voice became so desperate that she turned back. She turned back and ran to him. Only to find him on the ground clutching his head. Panicking she used her powers unconsciously and grabbed him. Hauling him up and carrying him to his house. He mumbled in his sleep but stayed under. When she felt Reborn coming she bailed.

"I wonder what will happen now?" Stopping when she got to the pond. Looking out at the water. Something didn't feel right. A portal like thing appeared beside her and a man stepped out. She recognized him as Whonomichi.

"CheckerFace would like a word with you~ Ohoho" And she knew no more.

_(Did you know: Serena was born (in my head) around when the future arc__ first __started. )_

****-/-/-/Stupid Line\\-\\-\\-****

****LOL, I really just wanted to get his out. Sorry for the shortness. I promise the next one will be longer!****

****Thank you to those who commented! You have no idea how happy and motivated that makes me! :D****

****NightlyRowenTree: Pairings wont happen right away. Maybe sometime later, once I figure who to pair her with and a few other things I plan to add later. Thank you for commenting. 3****

****angelacous: I never thought of that. Thanks for the suggestion, and for commenting. 3****


	7. Chapter VII: I Have What?

**Warning: Same as the other chapters. I swear the keyboard hates me sometimes... Oh, and make sure to read the note at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR and I never will.**

**** :****

**Lol, yeah. Tsuna really is an idiot. How can he not see who she was. :D I already know that, you can know it later, when I get to that part of the story... Later...? (Ihaven'twroteitFML)**

**x10TIMEx:**

**When I wrote it, I just about cried. (But then again I can cry about anything...) I'm glad you think it's sad enough, or I would have failed... (I still think I did)**

**NightlyRowenTree:**

**You're welcome. I wanted to make that chapter a lot longer, but I decided to update instead. So this chapter is longer (I think, probably not) and explains about the Rainbow pacifier a little bit!**

**-/-/-/Stupid Line\\-\\-\\-**

Tsuna sighed. He has been doing that the whole day. After he woke up, he was out looking for Serena. Reborn was helping him surprisingly. Something Tsuna was grateful for. He felt bad for how he treated Serena. But there was nothing he could do about that. For now, he would try find her. He neededto find her. He needed to know. Why? Why couldn't he see her before? Why did he forget everything about her?

"Baka-Tsuna." The boy didn't react to the new name. After telling Reborn what happened. The sun Arcobaleno gave it to him. Looking to the Arcobaleno, he saw Reborn shaking his head.

Serena was nowhere in Namimori. How she left so fast... Tsuna didn't know. The boy himself only covered his neighbourhood area and school, even going so far to ask the baseball idiot Yamamoto. Tsuna sighed and hung his shoulders. Reborn had covered most of Namimori, if not all of it.

"Go home Baka-Tsuna." The teen just nodded and walked away subdued.

**-/-/-/Stupid Line\\-\\-\\-**

**"****Welcome, Serena Smith."**Said girl opened her eyes and blinked up at the black ceiling, rubbing her eyes trying to wake up more. Sitting up slowly, she looked around. She was in a big room will pillars lining the black walls, black and white checkered tiles were under her, and in the front of the room was a throne with a light shining down from somewhere above it.

Sitting in said throne, was** CheckerFace.**

**"****It's nice to finally meet the one who accepted my gift willingly." **Serena was frozen. This was not something she was expecting. CheckerFace merely smirked and waited for the girl to respond. Once Serena processed what he had said, she glared up at him with angry eyes.

"Willingly?! You call what happened willingly?!" After her memories returned and she finally accepted them, she was bitter about it. CheckerFace laughed, he actually laughed. Serena clenched her fist and glared up at him.

"Shut the hell up you psycho bastard!" The man just smirked and leaned forward in his seat.

**"****Do you wish to know why I brought you here?"**This caught the dark haired girl's attention. She stopped glaring for a moment and just stared at the man.

"What do you mean?" She started fingering her ring absent mindedly.

**"****Tell me, what do you know about your flames?"**He snapped his fingers and a chart like thing appeared in front of Serena. She jumped away from it and glared at the man suspiciously. He just smirked and continued to speak.

"**Nobody has all the flames. No matter how much you think you may have or can use. Nobody could wield them all."** CheckerFace said from his chair. Serena wanted out, and out of there now!

"Then why do I have them? I've used all of themat least once..." Serena looked at the chart, it had all the flames on it. Seven flames of sky, as well as the flames of earth. To the side were two other flames, there was a dark one, which she figured was the flame of night. But the other flame... She had no idea what it was.

"**You are special. Only those with the **_**Light Flame**_** could wield this power."** Serena tilted her head, something about it was bugging her.

"Light flame?" Nodding CheckerFace pointed to the side where two other flames were. There was a dark one and a light one.

"**You have the Light flame. Only those with that flame have to power to control the rainbow pacifier and ring. They would normally be given to two different people. You were given both."** Fingering the ring once more she looked towards him.

"What does that mean?" He crossed his hands and smiled.

"**You are the only Light flame user in this time."** Serena was shocked. Why the fuck did she have a eighth flame?

"**Do not think you have eight flames."** She furrowed her eyebrows and glared at him.

"What do you mean. I can use all the flames-"

"**Just cause you can use them doesn't mean you have them."** This shocked her. How the hell could she use them if she didn't have them?

"**That is what happens when a light user becomes the Rainbow pacifier holder. They could use the flames already stored in the pacifier. But the more they use them. The more weak they become."** CheckerFace smirked at Serena. She stared wide eyed at him. Thinking over what he just said.

"The more times I use the flames... The more weak I'll become?" He nodded and waited for her to think.

_'... The more I use it... The more it drains my energy.'_ She thought about the times she used it. Although she felt powerful... She felt like shit afterwards. Was this like the other Arcobaleno? Why they had to be changed every some time?

"**There is a way to slow it down. You can become a real Arcobaleno."** Serena glared at him. She had a feeling that he wasn't giving her a choice. She clenched her fist. There was no way out of here.

"Tell me more about the light flame." He just laughed and waved his hand. Serena was about to say something else, until she started feeling faint.

"**Another time dear." **Serena fell to her knees in pain.

"W-What the hell?" And once again, she passed out.

**"Send her back." **Whonomichi saluted and picked up the girl. Talking her to the pond where he found her.

**-/-/-/Stupid Line\\-\\-\\-**

Darkness...

"Serena-Chan?"

Everything hurt...

"Is that you?"

Who?

"Serena-Chan?! Wake up!"

Serena opened her eyes and saw Takeshi staring down at her. Everything hurt... She groaned and curled into herself. Takeshi made a worried noise and picked up the girl. She cried out in pain and latched onto the boys shirt, she made a strangled noise and started to cry.

"Serena-Chan?..." She then blacked out.

**-/-/-/Stupid Line\\-\\-\\-**

Takeshi was in shock. He was just minding his own business, when Tsuna had suddenly came over to talk to him. No one was able to find Serena. Why the boy wanted to find her, Takeshi had no idea. Last he knew, Serena and Tsuna weren't on the best of terms. He knew Serena wanted Tsuna to remember her. It was one of the only things she liked talking about. That, and cats... She really liked cats, she would also talk to him about the sports she liked as well. Takeshi shook his head and walked around some more. He had no idea what to think at the moment.

The girl he had come to be his only true friend was missing... Takeshi clenched and unclenched his fist. Where did she go? The girl had been gone for almost two days already... She would have told him if she was going somewhere...

The boy sighed and rubbed the back of his head. He had no idea what to do at the moment. The boy was skipping his baseball practice to help look for his friend, something he never thought he would ever do.

"GAHHHH!" The dark haired boy's head snapped to the direction ofthe scream. He was in a park, the one that the pond where he and Serena would visit. Without thinking he ran towards where it came from.

**-/-/-/Stupid Line\\-\\-\\-**

** was in pain.** That's all she could feel, her senses were going haywire. Not knowing how to react at the violent change of her body.

"Serena-Chan!" A voice? The girl opened her eyes, all she saw was a blurry figure. Without thinking she latched onto him when he picked her up. Tears were running down her face freely.

"Is that you?"

**-/-/-/Stupid Line\\-\\-\\-**

"Serena-Chan?! Wake up!" Takeshi couldn't think. He found Serena... And her body was shrinking right in front of him. He now held a baby version of Serena. He noticed she was just as small as that Reborn kid. Something that put him on edge. Was Reborn like this? Changed into a baby somehow?

"Serena-chan?" He had so many questions in his head. However, he couldn't bring himself to ask. The tiny version of his friend curled into a fatal position. He picked her up not knowing what was wrong, she cried out in pain and latched onto the boys shirt, she made a strangled noise and started to cry. Takeshi held her close and waited till she calmed down. After about 5 or more minuets, he noticed she was asleep.

"Serena-Chan?..." The boy got up and started to walk to his house. It confused him. Just what happened in the day she left?

Takeshi walked home. People watched him, more specifically... Watched Serena. Something that had him on edge. Nobody could ever see his friend. So, why were people staring at her? At some point her ended up putting her into his bag. He had no idea why he did it. But nobody stared at him anymore.

**-/-/-/Stupid Line\\-\\-\\-**

Takeshi walked into his Father's Sushi shop. The man was behind the counter cutting the fish for some customers. His father greeted him and the boy greeted back. The young teen then went to the back and up the stairs to their home.

"Takeshi?" The boy looked up and saw a woman with long light brown hair and eyes. The boy grinned at her and gave her a hug. She laughed and patted his head.

"Hey Mom!" She smiled and asked about his day.

**-/-/-/Stupid Line\\-\\-\\-**

After speaking to his mother for a while Takeshi went up to his room. Throwing his bag onto the bed he heard a muffled yell. That's when he remembered that Serena was in it.

"Serena-Chan!" He ran over to the bag and tore it open. Serena was inside glaring up at him.

"Why the fuck am I in a bag?" Takeshi sighed in relief and sat on the edge of the bed.

"In fact... Why are you so huge?" "..." "Takeshi?" "I'm not huge Serena-Chan... You're just really small..."

Serena looked down and saw her hands. She climbed out of the bag and crawled to the edge of the bed.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." She looked to Takeshi and glared at him once more.

"What happened?" The new Arcobaleno softened her features and gazed at her friend. She then told him everything that happened.

**=/=/ ****Ｏ****(≧▽≦)****Ｏ** **(◕****︵****)****\\\==\\\==**

"So basically... This is all Tsuna's fault?" Serena's eye twitched and she crossed her arms.

"No, not really. It's that **Iron hat** guy's fault." The baseball player nodded and went into a thinking position. He crossed his arms while placing one hand under his chin.

"So, we just have to find him and get him to change you back?" The girl tilted her head. While it was possible... Just how would she do it. She didn't want to wait ten years for him to appear.

"Maybe..." Serena didn't bother telling him about the future... Though she was pretty sure he had a feeling she knew more then she let on.

"How will you tell Tsuna?" "..." "Serena-Chan?" "I don't want to." "He's worried sick about you..."

The small girl crossed her arms and turned away. "I'll tell him when I'm ready." The boy smiled and nodded his head. "Alright."

Serena slept at his house that night. Takeshi made a small bed out of pillows and blankets for her on his desk. Serena fell asleep instantly.

**=/=/ ****Ｏ****(≧▽≦)****Ｏ** **(◕****︵****)****\\\==\\\==**

She felt alive... More alive than she has felt ever since she came to this world. Serena sighed in content and rolled over in her make shift bed. After about a few minuets she heard someone trying not to laugh. The Arcobaleno turned over and opened her eyes. In front of the desk was Takeshi holding a Ipod... More specifically. HER Ipod. That happened to be normal size.

"What do you think your doing?" "Taking pictures." "I will kill you in your sleep." "No you wont Serena-Chan!~" The girl glared at him and sat up. She tried to get off the desk, only to fall and land on her face.

"FUCK!" Takeshi trued to jump and catch her, but only hit his head against the desk.

"FUCK!" For a moment Serena was proud... then she was in pain.

"WHY IS YOUR DESK SO DAMN HIGH?!"

"Takeshi?! Are you alright?!" A woman's voice sounded from somewhere below them. Loud footsteps could be heard running towards the room. The boy blinked some tears away, then his eyes widened.

"Shit!" He grabbed Serena and her make shit bed and threw them both into the closet. He then tried to jump onto the bed, only to slip and fall onto the floor.

"Takeshi?!" Serena was cursing in her head as she watched through a crack in the closet door. A woman with long brown hair tied into a long poni-tail ran into the room and grabbed her sons shoulders.

"What was that crash?! And did I hear you swear?!" She kept firing of question after question. Takeshi calmed her down after a while and was able to get her to leave.

"You can come out now Serena-Chan." The Arcobaleno pushed open the door and walked over to the teen sitting on the floor.

"Who was that?" The boy gazed at her confused. "That was my mom... You haven't seen her before?" The girl gazed back at him just as confused... She thought the woman was dead?

"Nope." The boy rubbed the back of his head.

"Huh, and here I thought you knew... Since you seem to know a lot about me, Tsuna, Sasagawa-Sempai, and Hibari-Sempai..." Serena placed her hands on her face. She then thought about what to say for a while...

"FUCK! KYOYA!" He was going to KILL her!

"What?" Serena started rambling on about how she was supposed to meet him every day for training... She had missed almost two-three days... Takeshi was strangely quiet.

"Think he'll let it go? Since... You know... Your a baby now?" Serena glanced at him and deadpanned.

"He tries attacking Reborn daily... I doubt he would care that I was changed into a kid..." Serena shuddered and vowed to avoid Hibari Kyoya like the plague. If only life were that easy.

_(While you may be able to wield multiple flames, some are weaker than others.) ((Ex, Gokudera Hayato.))_

**=/=/ ****Ｏ****(≧▽≦)****Ｏ** **(◕****︵****)****\\\==\\\==**

**I'M BACK! I HAVE FINALLY FISHED THIS! THE OTHER ONES ARE COMING UP AWESOMELY! No, I'm kidding. This chapter was finished on April 23****rd****. I have no idea how long it will take me to finish the others... BUT. I will be updating TWICE for 7 and 8! And twice AGAIN, for 9 and 10! YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY! I'M GIVING MYSELF A DEADLINE! SO I HAVE TO FINISH THESE! Who knows how long will be in between the times I finish... **


	8. Chapter VIII: Kokuyo?

**Warning: Same as the other chapters. Read the last Chapters note at the bottom if you didn't already. More of a memory arc... You know how I've haven't really put anything about his guardians? Well! Here it is! A chapter about how he met or meets them! They're kinda short, but you should get the gist of it... Maybe? I'm also trying to cram a bunch of in between chapters in here before I start the next arc! So sorry if it seems scrambled or something!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR and I never will.**

**=/=/ ****Ｏ****(≧▽≦)****Ｏ** **(◕****︵****)****\\\==\\\==**

It was a bright sunny day. People were out and about, others stayed inside. Reborn was the latter. It has been almost a week since the disappearance of one Serena Smith. Tsuna was in a depression, and Reborn couldn't get him out of it. And trust me, he was trying...

Just what had happened in the time he had left them alone?

"Reborn..." The Sun Arcobaleno turned and looked at the brunette. Tsuna was standing in the door way, face turned down. It had finally settled in that Serena wasn't coming back. The boy had been crying all night, not that he would tell anyone.

"What is it, Baka-Tsuna." The boy winced and hung his shoulders, he looked up at Reborn with determination flashing in his eyes.

"... I... I want to go look... For her. For Serena..." The Sun Arcobaleno just watched him. Reborn thought about it multiple times. Should he or should he not let Tsuna go look for the girl? This could help in a way...

"Only if you take ALL of your guardians." Tsuna grimaced and looked back down. He thought about it for a few minuets.

"Well." Tsuna stood up straight and looked back to Reborn. He looked into the Arcobaleno's eyes and Reborn could swear they were orange.

"If it means finding her... Then yes." The Arcobaleno watched as Tsuna left. While the disappearance was hampering Tsuna, it was also motivating him. The boy left the house and went looking for each guardian on his own. Reborn lifted his phone and dialled a number.

"It's me... About what we talked about earlier."

**=/=/ ****Ｏ****(≧▽≦)****Ｏ** **(◕****︵****)****\\\==\\\==**

Tsuna didn't get very far before he met his first guardian. Gokudera Hayato.

"Gokudera!" The brunette ran over to the storm guardian. The boy turned to his boss and smiled at him.

"Boss!" Tsuna remembered the first time they met. It wasn't on the best of terms, and the person who instigated it he hated at the time... But he cherished it.

**Memory**

Tsuna glared at everyone around him. So he actually beat Mochoda, big deal. He groaned when he realized that he had thought the seniors name wrong. Just great, that stupid girl was rubbing off on him.

"So, your Sawada Tsunayoshi." In front of him stood the new Italian transfer student. Tsuna noticed everyone staring at them. He should pay attention to his surroundings...

"What of it." The brunette glared at the new guy. The silver haired transfer just scowled and kicked the leg of Tsuna's desk.

"Behind the school, lunch. Be there." The silverette muttered the last part low enough so only Tsuna was able to hear it."Gokudera-Sun!" The teacher gawked at the two of them. Tsuna just scoffed and turned back to the board. He wanted nothing to do with the new kid, so he was just going to stay on the roof. Or at least he wanted to.

**=/=/ ****Ｏ****(≧▽≦)****Ｏ** **(◕****︵****)****\\\==\\\==**

Tsuna smiled at the memory. He could remember Serena catching wind and pissing him off, enough for him to chase her without noticing where she took him. He had no idea how she always managed to push his buttons like that.

**=/=/ ****Ｏ****(≧▽≦)****Ｏ** **(◕****︵****)****\\\==\\\==**

"Dame-Tsuna!" Serena laughed as he chased her around the school. Tsuna was already out of breath and leaning against the wall to catch it.

"I'll... I'll kill you." The girl stuck her tongue out and disappeared around the corner. Tsuna pushed off the wall and ran around after her. Only to find himself face to face with Gokudera Hayato.

"Tch.. And here I thought you chickened out." Tsuna jumped and backed away from the boy. Gokudera was scowling and hand his hands in the pockets of his school uniform. Tsuna growled and glared at the boy.

"Who the fuck you calling chicken?!" He HATED being called that. Of course no one really knew...

"Chicken-Tsuna!~" Came he annoying voice of Serena. She was grinning like a loon from behind Gokudera. She was by a tree, and right above her head on a branch. Was Reborn.

He could remember Reborn saying something to the girl, remember her picking the baby up, only to be kicked in the face and right in the middle of Gokudera's triple bombs. He could remember Reborn shooting him with the dying will bullet. He could remember saving both Gokudera and Serena. The thing that stuck to him the most, that bothered him at the time...

"SAVE SERENA-CHAN WITH MY DYING WILL!" The girl couldn't hear the boy at the time, she had a minor concussion and couldn't even see straight. Reborn didn't bother saying anything to Tsuna about it. Which he was grateful for at the time.

**=/=/ ****Ｏ****(≧▽≦)****Ｏ** **(◕****︵****)****\\\==\\\==**

The brunette told his storm guardian about his plan of finding the girl. Gokudera agreed reluctantly. Not really liking the girl. But would help for his boss. They both set off for the others.

**=/=/ ****Ｏ****(≧▽≦)****Ｏ** **(◕****︵****)****\\\==\\\==**

When he met Yamamoto, they had been at a volley ball tournament. Reborn had placed them on the same team. Reborn had asked Serena to come, but she denied. Tsuna was strangely saddened by it. But he pushed it away. He had been feeling weird lately.

They had spoke to each other and became somewhat friends. But Yamamoto wasn't really that close to Tsuna. When the dark haired teen spoke about Serena... Tsuna was jealous. Though he never once showed it. He remembered Yamamoto's face turning serious and asking Tsuna a question.

"Are you in the _Mafia_." He had froze and tried denying it. But he knew... He knew Serena had told the boy. He felt mad that the girl would reveal that information to people not even involved. But when Reborn told him he wanted to had the baseball idiot as his guardian. He stopped caring. He told the truth.

"Yes." The dark haired boy glared at Tsuna. "Don't you dare do anything that would do anythingto hurt Serena-Chan." The dark haired boy's mood changed to a more cheery face and he started to speak about other things. Tsuna was shook up for a bit about that.

Yamamoto Takeshi cared about Serena... HISSerena. The boy shook his head. She wasn't his. He HATEDher!

So why did he feel mad?

**=/=/ ****Ｏ****(≧▽≦)****Ｏ** **(◕****︵****)****\\\==\\\==**

Lambo entered his guardian group when he first tried killing Reborn. He fought the Arcobaleno and lost. Though no one was surprised. He remembered Serena jumping out the window and booking it away from the house as fast as she could when he was leaving the house. Going back inside he saw why. The small cow child got on his nerve every single time. There were times when he came close to ending it's life. Only for his mother to stop him and send him to his room... Okay... He was sooo not a mama's boy! So why did he always listen to the woman?

**=/=/ ****Ｏ****(≧▽≦)****Ｏ** **(◕****︵****)****\\\==\\\==**

Tsuna found his next guardian in the hospital. He was missing a few teeth and had a watch on his cheat.

"Sasagawa?" The Sun Guardian grunted and looked over the teen.

"Hey Sawada." Him and Ryohei were friends and boxing partners for a while. Tsuna wasn't good at boxing one bit. But he was able to stay in the ring the longest with Ryohei.

"What happened?" He remembered him and Ryohei having a fight after what he said to Kyoko. That was over and done with after the whole Mochida fight. They became friends again.

"Some kid over from Kokuyou wanted to fight me. I denied... But he attacked me. At first it was a good fight... Then he took it to far." Ryohei wasn't as dumb as everyone thought he was. When Tsuna met him he had thought that the boxing boy was stupid and one track minded. Then they became friends, and another part popped up. Ryohei was smart. Smarter than what most people thought.

"Why?!" This pissed Tsuna off. Why the hell were Kokuyou student attacked Namimori students?!

**=/=/ ****Ｏ****(≧▽≦)****Ｏ** **(◕****︵****)****\\\==\\\==**

He had always known Hibari Kyoya. Since he was small. They used to be friends after he stopped seeing Serena. But Kyoya had moved to China. They drifted apart. When Kyoya came back he was even more rough than before. He had taken over Namimori and was the head of the discipline comity. But, never once had they really stopped and spoke to each other. Just nodded and went on in their day.

**=/=/ ****Ｏ****(≧▽≦)****Ｏ** **(◕****︵****)****\\\==\\\==**

Haru was a stalker. She stalked him and Reborn daily. Going so far as to challenge him. Something he didn't take likely. But he didn't want to fight her. Sure he could harm her with words... But she was looking for a physical fight. Something in the back of his mind kept playing over and over again. _'You never hit a woman. No matter how stupid, annoying, or just plain deserves it.'_He couldn't remember for the life of him who had said it. But he took it to heart. Now he knew. It was Serena, she had said it long ago. Haru only knew of the Mafia because of Reborn. He remembered when she slapped him. He also remembered Serena walking in on that...

"What the actual fuck do you think your doing!" Haru had snapped her head to the black haired girl and just froze. Tsuna was also frozen. With fear at Serena's expression, and that Haru could see her. No one other than his band of misfits (Reborn's description) were able to see the girl. He broke out of it when he saw both girls decking it out. Serena punched Haru in the face and they just fought...

"Serena!" He had yelled out her name. The girl was holding Haru by the front of her shirt and glaring at her.

"Touch him again and I'll kill you." She dropped her and went to Tsuna's side. Tsuna had saw Serena in a new light that day.

She's not useless. She knows how to fight.

After that Haru became his own personal stalker and Serena's number one fan... Which was kinda of creepy...

**=/=/ ****Ｏ****(≧▽≦)****Ｏ** **(◕****︵****)****\\\==\\\==**

The boy smiled at that. Serena was an enigma. He shook his head and walked towards the school. Then there was Bianchi... He could remember Serena and her being at each others throats. Then they just became friends all of a sudden. He shuddered when he remembered Bianchi taught her poison cooking.

**=/=/ ****Ｏ****(≧▽≦)****Ｏ** **(◕****︵****)****\\\==\\\==**

"Bianchi..." The girl looked Tsuna over. She already knew what he was going to ask.

"Reborn told me... I'll go."

**=/=/ ****Ｏ****(≧▽≦)****Ｏ** **(◕****︵****)****\\\==\\\==**

When he met Shamal, Serena was no where to be seen. She had just left and stayed away from him for a day. Something he was great full for. He had gotten the Skull disease, and had a bunch of text of all his embarrassing secrets on his body. In the end Shamal had pitied him from something on his body. Tsuna had no idea what it said since it was on his back. It didn't help that Kyoko had been over... Shamal had cured Tsuna in the end though.

**=/=/ ****Ｏ****(≧▽≦)****Ｏ** **(◕****︵****)****\\\==\\\==**

Hibari had entered Tsuna's group of guardians when Reborn promised to fight him and other strong fights as well. Tsuna was a bit sceptical, but didn't reject. As far as he knew, Hibari Kyoya was the strongest person in Namimori. Besides Reborn. He thought about the pole knocking tournament, the babysitting challenge, and the time Reborn, Bianchi, Gokudera, and Lambo ate and ran at the Sushi shop Yamamoto's dad owned. Serena had just laughed and watched him. Making funny comments (To her) and just annoying him. Then there was his and Reborn's birthday...

"Serena..." He thought about how she got him some presents... Speaking of it... There were still in his closet.

**=/=/ ****Ｏ****(≧▽≦)****Ｏ** **(◕****︵****)****\\\==\\\==**

Takeshi had a bad feeling. He had it for a while actually. When he found out about the mafia he started to train. When Serena had told him... At first he never believed her. Then one day he saw Reborn killing someone. Reborn had told him it was an assassin going after Tsuna. Takeshi then thought back. When she told him. She also told him about how she had to kill someone to save herself and Tsuna before... He had no idea what to think.

"_The Mafia isn't a game... It's dark and it will drag you under if you don't know what your doing..."_She had spoke about more attempts on her's and Tsuna's life. Some of which she took care off. But she was weak... Always getting hurt one way or another.

"_Then I'll protect you!" _He meant it. He would protect her. So he trained... The kid Reborn even gave his a bat that turned into a sword. Takeshi looked down at the baby version of his friend. She was about a year older than him.

"What are you staring at?" The girl tilted her head. Takeshi smiled and laughed lightly.

"Nothing... Just thinking." The girl blinked and got up.

"Tsuna's here." How she knew, the dark haired boy didn't know. When he asked she just looked at him. "I can here his voice downstairs." Takeshi accepted that answer and went back to his homework.

"If he asks about me, say you don't know where I am." She then went under the bed and went quiet.

Knock, Knock, Knock!

"Takeshi! A friend is here to see you!" The door opened and Takeshi's mother stepped in. Behind her was Tsuna.

"I'll be downstairs."

**=/=/ ****Ｏ****(≧▽≦)****Ｏ** **(◕****︵****)****\\\==\\\==**

When Tsuna met Dino, it was at his own home. Dino had come and brought a bunch of his men. Said men stayed outside, some of them were even inside! Serena was surprisingly beside Tsuna in this whole ordeal. She didn't say anything. The men acted as if she wasn't there. Tsuna wasn't surprised, if normal people couldn't see her, then not normal people probably couldn't either. He had went inside and to his room.

"_What the hell is going on Reborn!"_Serena had stayed downstairs with Bianchi and Nana. Though the latter couldn't see her. He found out Dino was nothing more than a klutz when his men weren't around. Though he did put Gokudera and Ryohei into a test to see if they could protect Tsuna... It went down hill because of Reborn... He got hospitalized, lost, and then there was the New Years game that Reborn made both his and Dino's famiglia play... Then the strengthening program... Tsuna shuddered and thought about Gokudera. Poor guy... Or the time Reborn and everyone went to Parent Participation day..

**=/=/ ****Ｏ****(≧▽≦)****Ｏ** **(◕****︵****)****\\\==\\\==**

"I want you to help me look for Serena..." Takeshi watched Tsuna. He wanted to glance under his bed. But knew it would give the girl away. He didn't know what to say. But Tsuna and Reborn would know something was up if he refused.

"Sure. When?" "Right now." Takeshi nodded and got up. They both left. Takeshi grabbed a pen off the desk.

"Just let me finish this real quick." He wrote something quick on a paper and left. Serena got out from under the bed and climbed onto the desk. It was a note for her. She read it

_'I'll be back later. Try not to make too much noise or my mom or dad might find you. -Takeshi'_

The girl smiled and ripped up the paper. She then threw it in the small garbage bin on the side of the desk. She then left out the window.

**=/=/ ****Ｏ****(≧▽≦)****Ｏ** **(◕****︵****)****\\\==\\\==**

Tsuna and his crew were all in the park. Here spoke to them, telling them what they were going to do.

"Since we can't find anything in Namimori, I wanted to extent the search." "In other words, were going to be looking further past Namimori." Reborn cut Tsuna off and jumped in the middle of the circle. He was holding a map. The Arcobaleno rolled it out and showed everyone.

"There is an old abandoned amusement park I never checked. This is where we go first." He pointed to a place on the park.

"That's the abandoned Kokuyou amusement park..." Tsuna scowled when he thought about it. Weren't Kokuyou students attacking Namimori students? He had heard that Hibari was going to confront the source...

"That's where Hibari went... That's were the students that attacked Ryohei are... Why would Serena be there." Tsuna looked at Reborn and scowled.

"Your right, she's not there. I got an order from the Ninth. You are to eliminate the threat that is Rokudo Mukuro." Tsuna balled his fists and yelled at Reborn. "What the hell! What happened to finding Serena!" Reborn just kicked Tsuna in the face.

"Change of plans. Rokudo Mukuro is out new priority." The teen held his face and glared at Reborn.

"Within the next twelve hours we have to capture Rokudo Mukuro and is gang of escaped convicts. We are also to rescue the hostages that he has." Tsuna got up and wiped his face.

"Was he the one to beat up Ryohei and the other Namimori students?" Reborn glanced at the brunette from the side.

"Yes." Reborn threw a list to him. It had everyone in Namimori High's name in a ranked order. First being the strongest. The top was Hibari... At number 4 however... Was Serena's name...

**"****Then let's go." **Tsuna was scowling, while he did want to look for Serena. This Mukuro person had beat up one of HIS friends, and was after said person he was looking for. He was going to pay.

**No one touches what belongs to him... No one.**

_(You need to have Light flames in order to wield the rainbow ring and/or pacifier.)_

**=/=/ ****Ｏ****(≧▽≦)****Ｏ** **(◕****︵****)****\\\==\\\==**

**Note: So... This chapter was done April 30****th****... Yeah... Quite a bit from the other one... But at least I finished it right? I'll shut up now...**


	9. Chapter IX: The End?

**Warning: Same as the other chapters... I completely forgot about this... Not my fault I swear... Okay, maybe it is... :'(**

**Oh, when I read the comments, someone asked about Reborn's pacifier lighting up around Serena. It does, but I didn't know what you were talking about so I went back... It was only supposed to be Tsuna that went to Takeshi's... Whoops?**

**I cant remember if Reborn knows about her baby status yet... And yet I write this crap...**

**Edit: I didn't check to see if the format was right when I uploaded this, I usually do... So I fixed it, hopefully it's not all bold again. Sorry about that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR and I never will.**

**=/=/ ****Ｏ****(≧▽≦)****Ｏ ****(◕****︵◕****) \\\==\\\==**

Serena watched as Ken and Chikusa stood in front of her.

"Are you Smith Serena?" The girl tilted her head. Why were they here? Was she on the list thing... She better not be. Serena blinked and nodded.

"Yes, why?" The two of them looked at each other and just stood there for a moment. Serena felt as if she should have ran... But didn't...

"You are to come with us." The beanie wearing boy said while twirling a yo-yo. Serena didn't know what to think at the moment.

"Why?" "Because" "Why" "Shut up before I kill you..." "..." "..." "Why?"

She has to much fun sometimes.

**=/=/ ****Ｏ****(≧▽≦)****Ｏ ****(◕****︵◕****) \\\==\\\==**

"Ohya, ohya. What do we have here?" Ken and Chikusa walked in with a tiny Serena walking behind them. She saw no need to run away... Because even if she did she would have been caught. She's not going to delude herself and think she's strong enough to take them or that she can run away long enough for some one to save her.

"An Arcobaleno... My, my. Who knew one of you was going to that school." In front of her and on a stage sitting on a couch, was Rokudo Mukuro. The boy was her age, had blue hair, had two different coloured eyes. Said boy linked his hands under his chin and leaned forward.

"Come closer _Arcobaleno_." Serena felt odd. Her stomach felt like there was a tornado or something inside of it. _'Did I eat something bad?' _She used to have a crush on the boy back in her world, but got over that after a while. She didn't think this was that though.

"Rokudo Mukuro... It really is you." The boy's eyes widened for a fraction of a second and the two teens behind her tensed. Sometimes Serena wanted to stab herself. She really needed to stop opening her damn mouth.

"Oh? You know me? I'm surprised." He got up and a trident appeared in his hand. "I'm very careful about my identity... So tell me. Just how did you find out?" Serena swore in her head and crossed her arms.

"I have my ways..." She had no idea what to say. _'I screwed up! I'm fucked!'_The Arcobaleno Serena watched as Mukuro's face changed into a scowl.

"Then I'll just have to find out." The girl swore. _'I'm fucking dead...'_

**=/=/ ****Ｏ****(≧▽≦)****Ｏ ****(◕****︵◕****) \\\==\\\==**

Tsuna frowned as they made their way to the abandoned park. He watched as the others with him walked in front of him. The boy glowered as he shoved his hands into his pockets. Something just didn't feel right... Rubbing the back of his head he looked up to the others, thinking about them. The only guardian there was Hayato. Takeshi was somewhere in between... He was more loyal to Serena than Tsuna himself. Serena was somehow more drawn to Tsuna than Takeshi. So the base ball playing boy hung out with Tsuna himself from time to time. If that even made sense.

The team had found themselves outside of the abandoned park. There was a locked fence blocking their way. Bianchi shoved poison cooking on it and melted the lock as well as part of the gate itself. That's when Tsuna noticed Reborn's pacifier glowing dimly. The Sun Arcobaleno was also looking at it. The brunette frowned as the baby reached for his Leon phone. Only to find a ball.

"Baka-Tsuna..." The baby held up Leon and showed Tsuna. The Leon ball was slightly glowing in Reborn's tiny right hand, in the left hand was Leon's small tail.

"It seems like something is about to happen..." The crew walked into the park. "I only have one dying will bullet left..." The Arcobaleno looked to Tsuna. "Make it count." The boy scowled and thought about Reborn's pacifier.

Didn't it only glow when another Arcobaleno was near by?

Tsuna wasn't sure if it reacted to Serena's, since he never saw it glow around her before. But something told him it did...

And that thought scaredhim. Why would she be here? Of all places?

**=/=/ ****Ｏ****(≧▽≦)****Ｏ ****(◕****︵◕****) \\\==\\\==**

When they got close to the building, Takeshi was attacked. A blonde boy who called himself Ken fought the base ball player. Though the boy sprained his arm and cut it open, he beat the blonde boy. Takeshi was uncharacteristic and very serious. He had handled the situation like it was nothing. He was calm... And he was pissed. Tsuna didn't know why, but he assumed it was something the dog like boy said.

"Let's go." Even though the baseball player was in pain, he had to go on. He had to save his friend. They gave him some medical attention and moved on. When Bianchi tried to eat they were attacked once more. A girl who called herself MM. After her, a old man named birds. The man had tried to threaten Tsuna's mother as well as his classmates Kyoko and Hana. The boy glared at the man. He beat the old man up with the others when the girls were saved by Shamal, Adult I-Pin, and Adult Lambo. Then there was Lancia... Tsuna was shot with the last dying will bullet and beat him, but only to find out he wasn't actually Rokudo Mukuro. That was a disappointment. He then saw Fuuta but was unable to go after him because of the beanie wearing boy named Chikusa attacking them. After fending him off the ones who were battle ready went on. It was also a good thing Bianchi brought him spare clothing...

"Baka-Tsuna..." Reborn looked over Tsuna. He didn't know if telling his was the right thing to do...

"Serena... She's here." Tsuna looked down. He knew... He just had a feeling, Vongola hyper intuition, as Reborn called it.

"I know." And he would get her out if it's the last thing he did.

**=/=/ ****Ｏ****(≧▽≦)****Ｏ ****(◕****︵◕****) \\\==\\\==**

Serena panted as she was backed into a corner. The others that were in the room had left not long ago, going to fight her friends... The people she somewhat cared about.

"Kufufufufu, you lasted longer than I thought you would... Not that it matters." He gestured the to cut on Serena's face. The girl scowled with her child like features and wiped some of the blood off her cheek. She was done for... She couldn't fight that long... And she sure as hell didn't know what to do.

"Now, go to sleep... Arcobaleno." Serena fought it... She willed it. To just go away. The girl did NOT want to be possessed thank you very much. But in the end, she found herself blacking out...

"How odd..." Was the last thing she heard from the boy's mouth.

**=/=/ ****Ｏ****(≧▽≦)****Ｏ ****(◕****︵◕****) \\\==\\\==**

After going into the building, they found the stairs destroyed, Tsuna and the others searched for another way around, after finding a ladder they all sent off to it. Only to be cut off by the beanie wearing boy.

"Boss!" Hayato threw some smoke-bombs and stood in front of the others.

"Get going, I'll hold him off. Please go ahead." After a brief argument with Bianchi, the three others went on.

**=/=/ ****Ｏ****(≧▽≦)****Ｏ ****(◕****︵◕****) \\\==\\\==**

"Reborn..." They had found themselves in a theatre room. On the stage was a boy around their age, he had blue hair in a pineapple style, and he had heterochromic eyes...

"Rokudo Mukuro..." The boy laughed and said a few words. One of which involved the one he was searching for.

"Serena-Chan was such a handful, how you handle her, I don't know. Nor do I really care." The boy got up as a trident materialized in his hands. Tsuna glared at the boy.

"Where is she!" Mukuro laughed and gestured behind him. There she stood... Tsuna almost ran to her.

**"****Serena!"**

**=/=/ ****Ｏ****(≧▽≦)****Ｏ ****(◕****︵◕****) \\\==\\\==**

**"****Serena!"**

The black haired baby sat up and groaned. She looked around and found herself in some sort of bubble...

"What the fuck?" Serena pushed against it and found it wouldn't budge. The girl looked down and froze. Why the hell was she floating? After getting over her shock she found that she was in the middle of the theatre room. Under her was Tsuna, Mukuro, Reborn, Bianchi, and Fuuta.

"Tsuna!" She tried calling to them, only to find out that they couldn't hear her. She also noticed that the air was thinner, that it was harder to breathe in the bubble... It was just like that bubble from that filler episode... The one where Deameon Spade trapped Kyoko, Uni, and Haru in one... Serena cursed and watched everything unfold under her. When she saw another her appear... She snapped.

**"****MUKUROYOUFUCKINGBASTARDHOWDAREYOUMAKEACOPYOFME!" **And ended up fainting once more.

**=/=/ ****Ｏ****(≧▽≦)****Ｏ ****(◕****︵◕****) \\\==\\\==**

"Serena! What are you doing here?!" The boy yelled out to the dark haired girl. Said girl walked over to Mukuro and stood by his side. Reborn had a bad feeling... And in the end... He was proven right.

Mukuro passed the trident over to Serena, she took it and spun it around experimentally. Tsuna stopped yelling to her and froze... Her right eye was covered by her hair, but he could see slightly through it. It was red... And had the kanji for six in it. Just like Mukuro.

"Serena?" The girl jumped off the stage and started to walk over to Tsuna.

"Don't fight Vongola Decimo... I do not wish to fight you." She held the trident at her side and stopped a few steps away from Tsuna. The boy watched the girl... Something didn't feel right.

"Why are you with him?!" Serena lifted the trident.

"Because... Only he understands." She swung the trident.

"Baka-Tsuna!" Bianchi pushed Tsuna out of the way and was cut on the shoulder. She winced and stood in front of the boy.

"Don't let your feelings get in the way Baka-Tsuna!" Came the voice of Reborn. The boy looked back to Reborn and saw him holding the Leon ball. Bianchi glared at Serena. Why was she with the enemy?

"Serena? Why are you helping him! Did you really care for any of us?!" Bianchi yelled out to the girl. The girl tilted her head and smiled.

"I don't understand... Why would I ever care for you? For any of you?" The girl lifted the trident and spun it. "I only care for Mukuro-sama." Tsuna stood in shock. He watched from behind Bianchi as Serena attacked her. The two started to fight.

Tsuna stumbled back as Bianchi and Serena fought. Behind him he heard Reborn saying something. The boy didn't hear it. Something wasn't right... He couldn't put his finger on it, but he felt it. Tsuna's eyes widened as he was once more pushed to the side of an attack. He gasped as Bianchi once more pushed him aside, this time however, she was stabbed in the stomach.

"Bianchi!" "Bianchi!"

**=/=/ ****Ｏ****(≧▽≦)****Ｏ ****(◕****︵◕****) \\\==\\\==**

Serena groaned and found herself in a different location. This time she was in some closed off room. The girl sat up slowly and took notice of her surroundings. Aside from the closed off room, there was only rubble, and another person.

"Kyoya?" A body stirred and turned towards her.

"Girl." The boy was slumped against the wall, he had multiple wounds and bruises all over his body. Serena got to her tiny feet and ran over to him. Seeing things like this from behind a screen, it was entertainment... Up close and personal... It was hell. She never wanted to see anyone of the people she cared for look like this.

"What happened?!" The girl poked and prodded his arms trying to think of a way to stop the bleeding or at least fix his broken bones. The boy growled at her and swatted her hands away.

"You missed training, Smith." The baby version of Serena looked up at him. Her eyes were wide in shock. "You know it's me?!" Serena blurted out, the boy only raised an eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders. He didn't say anything after that. Serena sat by his side and held onto the pacifier. She thought back to what CheckFace had said. Something about her flames... While she may not have them... She can use the ones stored inside the pacifier...

"Kyoya?" The boy grunted and opened an eye lazily. "Can you walk?" The boy closed his eye and grunted once more. Serena winced and placed her hands over his legs, while she did this a yellow bird flew around singing the Namimori school anthem. The least she could do is help him. But before she could call on the flames, the wall behind her exploded. She was pulled out of the way of a piece of debris, Kyoya placed her to the side.

"You're the only one who would teach that dumb song to a bird... Hibari Kyoya." The prefect stood up, Serena gave him a worried look. The boy ignored her and walked out of the room, the girl spotted his tonfa leaning against the outside wall. They must be idiots, leaving his weapons near him...

"Don't you look well?" Hayato said from his place on the ground. Serena gasped and ran over to him. The boy tilted his head and gave her a long look.

"Do I know you?" She shook her head and went through his person, all while he complained and swore at her, after finding bandages she started wrapping him up. She froze when she heard Ken laugh out loud.

"Hyahahahahaha! You really thinking that this half-dead bastard's going to save you!" The two of the Kokuyou students at the the of the stairs laughed, and completely ignored Serena, or at least Ken did. Serena gulped and balled her hands, after wiping them on Hayato of course, much to his ire.

"I could have gotten out on my own. But what ever." Kyoya smirked at the two above the stairs. They spoke and Ken used his Lion channel. Serena shivered and hid behind the broken wall. "Shall I take care of those two animals?" There was some more noise, Serena decided to take a peak and saw Kyoya hit Ken in the face, sending him flying up the stairs and out the window. The girl's eyes widened in fear and amazement.

"So, you're next then?" He turned to Chikusa, who had shouted out the blonde boy's name. The beanie wearing teen glared at Kyoya and got out his yo-yo. Serena once again turned away.

**=/=/ ****Ｏ****(≧▽≦)****Ｏ ****(◕****︵◕****) \\\==\\\==**

Tsuna stood shocked, Mukuro laughed in the background as all this happened. Said boy was thinking of the Arcobaleno in his possession. Just waiting to be used. He looked up to the ceiling where he left her... Only to see nothing. Mukuro frowned... How did she? The boy glanced to the Vongola Decimo. Said boy was running to Bianchi while the fake!Serena tried to kill him. It was then he felt the presence of another illusionist... He tired to pinpoint it, but just as fast as it appeared, it disappeared. Mukuro frowned and turned back to the others. Two people had just walked in.

**=/=/ ****Ｏ****(≧▽≦)****Ｏ ****(◕****︵◕****) \\\==\\\==**

A tonfa flew by Tsuna's face and hit the trident in Serena's hands. It went flying somewhere near the stage.

"Boss!" Hayato threw dynamite all around Serena.

"Hayato!" They exploded.

"Serena?!"Hibari threw Hayato away from his person and walked towards the middle of the room tonfas drawn. Not even bothering to look at the body of Serena.

Tsuna ran over to the bloody body laying on the ground. When he reached for her, something in his mind clicked... _"__That's not Serena..."_Reborn jumped onto Tsuna's shoulder. "What is it Baka-Tsuna?"

**"This isn't Serena!"** The image around the body wavered and faded away. What was left was a girl with long pink hair, she was wearing a Kokuyou middle uniform. Tsuna glared up at the teen sitting at the top of the stage.

"Where is Serena!" The blue haired boy laughed and got up. The trident staff materialized in his hands as he jumped off the short stage.

"Wouldn't you like to know." He picked up the discarded top piece of his trident and placed it back on the staff. Kyoya growled and attacked him.

"My, my, how impatient." A new fight began.

**=/=/ ****Ｏ****(≧▽≦)****Ｏ ****(◕****︵◕****) \\\==\\\==**

Serena sat beside Takeshi, the boy was breathing heavily and kept groaning in his sleep. The girl hugged her sides and thought back to everything... She had been putting off thinking about this for to long. None of this was a game... A part of her realized that a long time ago, back when she killed those people to protect Tsuna... Which reminded her, she should really find a way to make Imitsu's life miserable for not taking the proper measures to insure his family was safe, because really, how the hell do you not know your family was being attacked every week or so? Sure she took care of them, but... Had he been looking after them she wouldn't have needed to do it in the first place. The girl thought back to when she and Kyoya were in that room, before Hayato blew the wall open... She was going to try and heal him.

"Uhgg!" Serena jumped up with tears in her eyes, not even noticing that she had been crying. She gripped her pacifier. "T-Takeshi!" The boy was groaning in pain, he opened his eyes, only seeing a small blurry figure sitting beside his head.

"S-Sere-n-na?" The boy then passed out once more. Serena rubbed her eyes and focused on her resolve once more. She remembered once more what CheckFace had said. She can use the flames already stored inside the pacifier. Serena looked at Takeshi once more. His breathing was laboured and his arm was bleeding profusely. She wasn't sure she would be able to fix his breathing, but she would try to fix his arm. Pulling the sun flame from her pacifier, she guided it to her hands and to Takeshi's arm. The Arcobaleno Serena sat there waiting and watching what would happen.

**=/=/ ****Ｏ****(≧▽≦)****Ｏ ****(◕****︵◕****) \\\==\\\==**

Tsuna watched wide-eyed as Mukuro and Hibari fought, he was barely able to keep up with it. Suddenly Mukuro laughed and spoke to Hibari. "This is a waste of time, I'm going to end this quickly." Sakura then appeared and started to gently fall to the ground.

"He's trying to use the Sakura-Kura disease against him!" Hibari fell forward as Mukuro smirked and laughed, suddenly Hibari swiped his tonfa upward and hit the blue haired teen. "Oh?"

Hayato laughed from his place on the side. "Idiot." He then lighted up a bag, showing everyone. "I picked this up from Shamal before we came, thought we would need it." Hibari then started to hit him some more. The disciplinary president knocked the blue haired teen backwards, knocking him to the ground away from them. Hibari staggered and fell to the ground shortly after.

"It's over..." Tsuna sank to the floor in disbelief... "It's finally over..." Mukuro laughed and sat up, he held up a gun and aimed it at Tsuna.

"Kufufu, yes, it is over... For all of you." He pointed the gun towards his own head.** "Arrivederci"**

**=/=/ ****Ｏ****(≧▽≦)****Ｏ ****(◕****︵****) \\\==\\\==**

Serena gasped as she finished healing Takeshi's arm. She panted as she stopped. The baby prayed she helped him instead of making things worse, she then laid by his side for a while to catch her breath. Before she knew it, she had started to cry. She started to think, think about her life, to just think about everything... A year had passed! A YEAR! How did she not notice that?! What the hell was happening to her? Just where did her life go wrong?

"Is anyone there!" The girl jumped up startled, she then jumped into a bush and held her breath as men ran up to Takeshi. He called for others and they came and took him away. Serena breathed out and got out of her hiding place. Was it finally over?

**=/=/ ****Ｏ****(≧▽≦)****Ｏ ****(◕****︵****) \\\==\\\==**

Tsuna stared wide-eyed at the scene in front of him. Mukuro had possessed Bianchi, then he possessed Hayato, he tried and failed to posses Hibari, but his other friends were enough. He also possessed the pink haired girl. Reborn stood somewhere behind Tsuna in disbelief. He had said something about the possession bullet, but Tsuna wasn't listening.

"Rokudo... Mukuro..." The boy got up and balled his fists. He glared up at Mukuro, eyes flashing orange.

**"****You'll pay for this!" **His eyes turned orange, and Leon exploded.

**=/=/ ****Ｏ****(≧▽≦)****Ｏ ****(◕****︵****) \\\==\\\==**

**So, the Kokuyou arc is almost done... I'll be getting into the next one soon enough, I have plans for certain things, plus I want to start changing Tsuna some more. :D I had ideas about what I wanted, but I forgot them, so I am going to try other things... So, I've been wondering, If I add a pairing for Serena... Who should it be? I have an idea of who I might put her with, but nothing solid yet...**

**Ahh... Sorry, no double update, once I finish this arc I'll do a double update. The next one to wrap this arc up might be short, hell, this one is only about 3000 words... I want to start making them longer... Maybe, I'll have more time on my hands soon. Just thought I would get this out for you guys, instead of making you wait a few months... Yeah... I have no idea... I kinda forgot about this for a while, then when I tried to write I ended up getting writers block and couldn't get anything out, plus I was stressing about my finals... So... Yeah... Review?**


	10. Chapter 10: The End? Part 2

**So, sorry about such a super long wait. I had a killer writers block that didn't allow me to write anything. Plus, the computer is still broken. I'm waiting to get new one, but that might take a while. So, I'll just be doing the best I can on my sister's computer(Which she never lets me use -_-). I don't have internet at the moment, but I'll do the best I can.**

**It still might take me a while to get things up and running, but I'll try my best. Again, it might take me a while to update, after this is a double update. Though I cant promise when it will be up. Also, I'm not good at writing fight scenes... Just saying, if I can make a decent one I'll add it later... If there are any mistakes, I am sorry. I'll go back later and edit them.**

**\/KUFUFUKUFUFUKUFUFUNOFU\/**

"You'll pay fot this!" His eyes turned orange, and Leon exploded.

"Qya, what is this?" The two boys covered their faces as the light grew brighter and brighter. Only when it died down did the teens act.

"I can't let that happen." Mukuro jumped from where he was and sliced the Leon ball from the ceiling. Tsuna yelled out and stopped running towards him. "Leon!"

Tsuna glared at Mukuro hatefully. "You wont get away with this!"

"Kufufufu, I already have!~" The brunette balled his fists and watched as Leon fell towards the ground. Reborn jumped from his spot behind Tsuna to catch the chamillion. Tsuna saw something falling towards him, it looked like... Gloves? He reached out and caught it.

"Baka-Tsuna?" Reborn landed on his shoulder. Tsuna felt something small in them. 'A bullet?" He gazd at Reborn. As if getting his metal message. Mukuro and Reborn jumped into action.

"I won't let you." Came Mukuro's voice as Tsuna threw the small bullet towards Reborn. Mukuro attacked Reborn.

**BANG**

At first he felt nothing... 'Did it work?' Tsuna felt himself falling back...

_'I don't want to die.'_

**\/KUFUFUKUFUFUKUFUFUNOFU\/**

Serena watched as the medic took Takeshi and Lancia away on strechers. She sighed and started to sneak away from the area. She needed to clear her head.

The babyfied teen smiled softly and gripped her pacifier. It would be over soon.

"Tsuna..."

**\/KUFUFUKUFUFUKUFUFUNOFU\/**

"Tsuna... Kick his ass..." Tsuna opened his eyes as a flame lit up on his head. He heard something flying through the air towards him. Without thinking he charged flames in his hands and flew away from that spot.

"Finish this... Tsuna."

**\/KUFUFUKUFUFUKUFUFUNOFU\/**

Tsuna panted as he fell to one knee. Mukuro lay in a crater created by Tsuna. The flames around his hands died down. "Kill me, Vongola..." Tsuna turned his head to the teen.

"No..." He thought about it. He really did. The teen grit his teeth, he wanted Mukuro to suffer, like he made his friends suffer. But, he knew it was wrong. "I refuse." Mukuro closed his eyes and started to tell Tsuna about his time in the Estrano Famiglia. Tsuna paled as Mukuro went on. Then, something felt wrong. The brunette turned towards the door.

"That's why I'd rather die..." Mukuro then driffed off into unconsiness. It was then that everything became cold. Tsuna was about to get up to check on his friends, when he froze. In the door way stood tall cloked and bandaged figures. Chains erupted from their hands and grabbed Mukuro and the two other Kokyou students. Just when Tsuna was about to say something, Reborn kicked him in the head.

"Don't say anything Baka-Tsuna." The brown haired teen cursed and rubbed his head, the figures left in a swirl of dark flames. "Reborn! What was tha- GAHH!" He fell to the ground in pain...

"It's over, Baka-Tsuna."

**\/KUFUFUKUFUFUKUFUFUNOFU\/**

Serena sat in Takeshi's room. She stared at the wall, holding her pacifier. She had noticed that it was stedily going silver. When she first got it, it was clear and lifeless. Then, when she wound up in KHR, it was colorful. Now, it was turning silver. She sighed and jumped off the bed. She was thinking about the pink haired girl. The girl who shouldn't have been there. Now, if only Reborn would leave the hospital.

**\/KUFUFUKUFUFUKUFUFUNOFU\/**

Reborn went back to the Sawada house to inform Nana about Tsuna being in the hospital. He was thinking about the missing girl and her odd pacifier. He knew for a fact she was there in that room when Tsuna was fighting Mukuro. But then, she just disappeared. He had felt the presence of another illusionist. But couldn't pin point them. Had they helped her escape? He cursed and went to Tsuna's room to get his laptop for information on any and all illusionist that were in Namimori.

**\/KUFUFUKUFUFUKUFUFUNOFU\/**

Serena cursed and followed a nurse. The hospital was crawling with Mafiso. She had asked to see the girl, pretending to be her sister. Serena buttoned up her over shirt to hide her pacifier. Wouldn't do good to have someone find her right away.

"She's in here." Two mafiso parted from the door to let Serena in. "Thank you." came her squeaky voice. She walked in and saw a curtain, going forward she moved the curtain away.

"Huh? Who-Who's there?" A girl with bright pink hair and dark blue eyes gazed at the baby Serena. She tilted her head and stared at her.

"What are you doing here?" Serena climbed onto her bed and studied the girl closely. She stood on the end and placed her hands into her pant pockets.

"My name is Smith Serena. Now, tell me, who the hell are you?" The girl just blinked at the baby in front of her. "Huh?" Serena huffed in annoyance.

"Who. Are. You." The girl tilted her head and stared at the baby. "Garcia... Saki" Serena crossed her arms, she was coming off as a bitch.

"Sorry, I'm not in a good mood at the moment. What are you doing here?" Saki placed her hands on her lap, "In the hospital?" Serena nodded "I don't know... I was, at an airport... And then... Nothing, I just woke up here..." Closing her eyes Serena sat down. That didn't make sense. Why wouldn't she- wait... 'She was possessed?'

"I see. I'm sorry for being rude to you." She looked up to the pink haired girls eyes. The girl was smiling and waved her hand. "It's alright, you're not the first to get mad at me." It was then Serena noticed that the girl was covered in bandages. 'That's right, Gokudera blew her up...'

"Are you alright?" The girl smiled and laughed like nothing was wrong, like she didn't remember anything... That's the thing, she didn't remember. This Saki girl, she couldn't remember anything from after she arrived in Namimori. "I'm alright, really..." The girl then frowned and had a contemplative look on her face. She gazed at Serena and tilted her head.

"What did you say your name was again?" The baby blinked and repeated her name.

"Serena. Why?" The girl closed her eyes and shook her head. She then smiled once more and shrugged her shoulders. "You remind me of my mother... You look just, look like her." Saki laughed and shook her head. "But that's impossible, she can't have children..." Serena gazed at the teen in confusion.

"Why do you think I look like her?" Saki had another contemplative look before reaching for a phone. "What are you doing?" She ignored Serena and dialed a number. It rang about three times before someone picked up. The girl placed it on speaker phone.

"Mom? You there?" Saki spoke, after a few moments the woman on the line spoke.

"Saki? Why are you calling me? I'm at work." Saki nervously laughed and looked at Serena. "Um, well, there's this baby-" "a baby?" "yeah, it-She, looks exactly... Like you..." The line went dead for a while.

"What is that baby's name?" "S-Serena... Serena... Smith?" She looked to the baby for confirmation, when she nodded Saki went back to the phone. The woman paused and you could hear yelling in the background.

"I don't have time for this Saki, I have to go." She then hung up. Saki's shoulders slumped and she placed the phone on the bedside table. She had tears in the corner of her eyes. Serena felt awkward, not knowing if she should do anything. The girl sighed and placed her hands on her lap.

"That was Garcia Lynn... She's my mother." Serena watched as Saki pulled a bag from the side of the bed. She then fished out a wallet and took out a picture and handed it to the baby. The picture looked recent, but the sides were worn, like she took it out a lot to look at it. The picture was of the woman and Saki. The woman looked very familiar. Serena's eyes widened and she dropped it. She stepped back from it and stared at it. It was the woman from her dreams.

Lynn Garcia. She was about 5' 7". She had long black hair tied into a pony tail on her head, her bangs were like Serena's... Exactly. She had slightly narrowed light brown eyes, lighter than Serena's. Their face shape was even the same. Now she could see why Saki said she looked like Lynn.

"What's wrong?" Serena felt herself shaking. It was then she saw black.

**\/KUFUFUKUFUFUKUFUFUNOFU\/**

She was standing in a dark forest. All around her was burning with silver flames. She could see a castle of sorts somewhere in front of her. The castle had seven colorful flames surrounding it. Serena felt it pulling her, so she started to walk towards it.

_"Serena... My baby..."_ The girl froze and gazed around her surroundings. She was on a wide path, on both sides were burning trees. She continued on.

_"I... I love you..."_ She ignored the voices around her. She wanted to, no, she needed to reach that castle. She had a feeling it would get her out of here.

_"Your father..."_ The woman's voice broke "He would love you... He would love you so... So much..." Serena closed her eyes and started to run, flashs of images ran through her vision, disorienting her; even though she couldn't see straight, she still ran. She had to make it stop... Why wont it stop?

_"Serena... Mama... Will always love you."_ She slipped and fell to the ground, landing painfully on her side. Serena laid there who knows how long. All she could see was a woman... She looked a lot younger, maybe around her early twenties, late teens. BUt one thing was for sure.

It was Lynn Garcia.

**\/KUFUFUKUFUFUKUFUFUNOFU\/**

Saki Panicked when Serena collapsed, she called in the nurses and they rushed the child to another room. Saki sat alone in silence. She had asked them to do a blood test on both of them. She knew it was wrong to not ask the child first, but... She had a feeling the kid would say no.

"When will she wake up?" She had asked, the nurses couldn't say. Serena just wasn't responding.

**\/KUFUFUKUFUFUKUFUFUNOFU\/**

Serena just laid on the ground. She had no idea what to think. Why was she seeing these images? Why was she seeing these... Memories? It would start with seeing Lynn and a clouded figure. The figure she was with was tall. About, 6' 1". She wasn't sure. They would just hold each other, sometimes they kissed. It was weird. But what caught her eye was the ring he wore on his middle finger. It was a silver band with jewels encrusted into it. The three jewels were all yellow. He always wore it in the memories.

_"I'm pregnant."_ Lynn had been so happy, the man was even happier. She had thought he would be mad, since they were in the mafia. Serena was so confused. Was Lynn her mother? Was this her father? But that was impossible, she was from a different world.

**"Serena!"** Came a voice. She recognized it as, Saki?** "Please, wake up!"** The teen sat up from her spot on the ground and looked around once more. The silver flames were brighter and felt hotter than before. Serena got up and started to walk towards the castle once more.

_"Lynn!"_ Came the man's voice, he yelled for her to run. The very pregnant woman left her husband and ran. She wouldn't risk her child. Serena shook her head and started to run once more. When she finally found herself at the castle gate; she went in.

_"Please... Be safe... Leo-Kun."_ The black haired teen went into the castle, she noticed the silver flames surrounding it and leaking in. Where ever she saw the Light flames, the castle would look degraded. They were destroying the castle bit by bit.

_"GYahhh!"_ The loud wail echoed through the whole place. Serena flinched and ran towards it without thinking. When she found it she was in a large room. It looked like a throne room; right dab in the middle of it was a round table. It had a computer screen built into it. At the end of the room were the thrones. They were covered in Light flames; now that she looked at it, most of the room was.

_"L-Leo!"_ A holographic projector lit up on the table. Serena watched in horror as Lynn was dragged in front of the man named Leo. She had her hands tied up and a bloody face. Serena closed her eyes as everything happened. She could hear screaming, yelling, gun shots. When she opened them she saw the man holding Lynn. Her stomach bleeding.

_"I don't want to die..."_

It was then she noticed flames leaking from Lynn. The same flames that were around the room. In a flash of light, Lynn was nowhere to be seen. _"LYNN!"_

**\/KUFUFUKUFUFUKUFUFUNOFU\/**

Serena woke up with a massive headache, after the picture disappeared; she explored the castle. She had went up stairs towards the central towers. When she had reached the roof there was a set of stairs that led to no where. When she approached them a symbol engraved into it lit up. When she stepped onto it she felt herself being lifted up. Looking down she had saw that she was on some platform, like in Zelda Twilight Princess, when in the Twilight world. It had taken her up towards the central towers, they all connected via bridge. And in the middle of the bridge was a crystal on a pedestal. Inside the crystal, was her Pacifier.

She shook her head to rid of the memories and got up. She had to leave, if word got out she was here; the others would come for her. Skipping out of the hospital she made her way back to Takeshi's house. Biting her lip she thought about everything that she saw, and everything in her life. They just... She was so confused! Some of her memories were blank, gone, not around. And others... She could barely remember them. She had thought she got them all back, looks like she was wrong.

"Smith Serena." Came a squeky voice from behind her. Serena jumped and spun around, she saw her pacifier glowing brightly before she was hit over the head, knocking her unconscious.

_(Light flames obtained by mutations are basically watered down versions of flames from those who are born with it. There is however a exception, Lynn Garcia, she is the only mutation flame user to wield a powerful Light Flame. )_

**\/KUFUFUKUFUFUKUFUFUNOFU\/**

**OMG! End of Mukuro Arc! Well, sorry it's short. I had line breaks in it, but the site deleted them...**


End file.
